<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troanyc te Mand'alor by Aaskada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220345">Troanyc te Mand'alor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada'>Aaskada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a string of barely coherent vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Jango uses cat as a slur for Zygerrians, Jango you awkward potato, Now with hovertext translations!, Qui-Gon Jinn's casual endangerment of children, Serious Injuries, Sith nonsense, mandos: oh no its my weakness small children, terrible flirting from background OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango Fett, fifteen years old, is Mand'alor be Haat'ade. Answering a distress call from a mysterious planet he finds two Jedi, who might be suicidal idiots but still manage to break Mandalorian politics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pre Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a string of barely coherent vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best in Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to everyone on the Jangobi discord who saw the bunny hopping by and fed it. <i>You know who you are.</i></p><p>Edit: All Mando'a is now hovertext, with translations/further context as appropriate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They're out past Zygerria when Mij picks up the distress signal on their comms. It's generic, little enough information they'd usually write it off as a trap, especially this far out from the Core and this close to a slaver empire, but something is telling Jango to go. <span>Ka'ra</span> or <span>Manda</span> or just curiosity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's been <span>Mand'alor be Haat'ade</span> for less than a year and plenty of people take every chance to say he's too young to lead them. Especially Montross who'd always gone out of his way to insult Jango. Out here, though, it's just him, Mij, and Maanad. Jaster trusted them with everything. Sometimes Jango wondered if the three were ever going to get over whatever was holding them back and swear the <span>riduurok</span>. Then Jaster died and now he'll be putting their lives on the line if he follows the signal. He doesn't want to lose the pair he privately thinks of as <span>riduure be kaysh'buir</span>. If he avoids this for that reason alone they'd be disappointed in him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>At buruk</span>," he says eventually. "Let's check it out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neither of them hesitates to set their new course. Of all the <span>Haat'ade</span> these two have never doubted him. It takes a couple hours for them to drop into orbit. This is well away from any hyperspace beacon and no where near the expansion region, just Wild Space stretching out toward the edge of the galaxy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trench dug by the shuttle's crash landing is easy enough to find. It ends with the wreck not far from a monolithic structure Jango's never seen the like of before. He doesn't need to have to know it as Sith—the dark stone, frigid air, and inexplicable sense of foreboding are a bit of a giveaway. The shuttle crashed recently and someone rigged the hyperdrive and engine together to boost the distress signal, but no one is there. Two sets of footprints lead off in the dust directly toward the temple. Jango is starting to regret this, just a little. He's not here to save anyone from their own <span>jaro</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This close to a Sith temple he isn't willing to split the group, so they search the shuttle first. Whoever was on it left few clues: if not for the <span>Jetii</span> cloak in the single bunk room he'd wonder if he hadn't fallen into a holo novel or one of those unsolved mysteries documentaries. He wonders how long ago the <span>Jetiise</span> crashed for them to decide to risk the Sith. <span>Jetiise</span> make valuable slaves if you can catch one and the pair must know they're right in the middle of the Zygerrian Empire. Even if the cats swear they aren't slavers anymore no one is dumb enough to believe it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naturally the footsteps lead straight to the monolith where they end abruptly at a blank stretch of wall. Jango learned once that <span>Jetiise</span> can jump ridiculously high with their Force magic <span>osik</span>, but the outside is a smooth wall all the way to the top except for the door a dozen meters to the west that practically screams trap. It's the only visible door despite the size of the thing, like an old Republic battleship nose down in the dirt. He <em>really </em>doesn't want to go through the door. Just as he's considering leaving the <span>Jetiise</span> to their own stupidity, the wall where the footprints end recedes and slides open revealing a passage way too dark to be natural. A strange shape shuffles toward them in the shadows making a scratchy dragging noise against the rough stone. Instead of shooting at the thing on principle he turns on the infrared scanner in his <span>buy'ce</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The <span>Jet'ika</span> dragging a <span>chakaaryc</span> Wookie probably appreciates that.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ka'ra = n., stars; alternately, the mythical council of dead kings<br/>Manda = n., the soul of Mandalore, also, the state of Mandalorian-ness<br/>Mand'alor = n., the ruler of Mandalore and leader of the clans, one of the tenets of the Resol'nare is the existence of and obeisance to the Mand'alor<br/>Haat'ade = n., short for Haat Mando'ade, lit. true children of Mandalore; one of the three major factions in the Mandalorian sector<br/>Riduurok = n., Mandalorian marriage vows, swearing the vow is the only thing required to be married<br/>Riduure be kaysh'buir = spouses of his parent<br/>At buruk = lit. to danger, used somewhat like "once more unto the breach"<br/>Jaro = n., suicidal recklessness/stupidity<br/>Jetii(se) = n., Jedi<br/>Osik = n., shit; colloquially, nonsense<br/>Buy'ce = n., helmet, specifically in the Mandalorian style with a t-visor<br/>Chakaaryc = adj., the adjective form of chakaar, meaning corpse-robber or thief; a generic expletive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Writes story half in Mando'a* Why do I have so many notes????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man is not, in fact, a Wookie. Jango isn't convinced he's full-human, but whatever happened in the temple—mausoleum, apparently, <span>haar'banar</span>—has him out like a spiced-up Weequay. Place looks old enough it's probably some <span>dar'jetii Tal'gamii osik</span> he's happier not knowing the details of. It's also still inhabited by its owner. Or was, maybe. <span>Hut'uunyc ky'runi</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mij and Maanad haul the man off the <span>Jet'ika</span>, who is about half his size, to drag him out to Jaster's Legacy themselves. It's close enough to the crash site the kid just staggers into the hold without seeming to notice he's on the wrong ship. There's a bundle wrapped in a cloak dangling off his belt that he carefully secures to one of the cargo hooks on the wall before just slumping over against a crate and immediately falling asleep. Neither of them is physically injured so they just dump the big one on the floor nearby. Probably they should keep an eye on them, but there's nothing they can do but wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After five minutes of waiting Jango gives up. Mij and Maanad are laughing at him, he can see the <span>gaa'naumiit</span>, but he doesn't want to know what they're saying so he just huffs and goes to the cockpit to keep an eye on the radar. Just because they answered the call first doesn't mean no one else is going to show up. Someone has to keep watch until the <span>Jetiise</span> wake up. As he leaves the hold he can hear them laughing even with the external speakers in their <span>buy'cese</span> turned down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surprisingly no one else comes even when Maanad comes to shove him out and take the next watch. Maybe the cats think it looks like a trap, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mij wakes him up in the morning on their way to sleep with an alarm that sounds like an angry <span>striil</span> that has him flailing out of bed into a panicked heap on the floor before he remembers where they are.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Tion jate nuhoy</span>?" Maanad asks over her <span>shig</span> when he comes into the galley, having definitely heard the alarm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>K'uur</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another day passes and Jango starts to think about just packing up what they can from the wreck and heading toward the nearest temple. If a <span>Jetii</span> and <span>Jetii'ad</span> die on his ship the <span>Haat'ade</span> would face the backlash and he doesn't want to risk them being accused of murdering <span>Jetiise</span> because the pair were <span>dini'la</span> enough to go fight <span>ky'runise</span>. They play <span>cu'bikad</span> where they can watch the pair. On the third day the <span>Jet'ika</span> finally stirs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango is watching Mij and Maanad arm-wrestle at the time, so they don't notice immediately. He just glances over while the pair exchanges insults and does a double-take when blue eyes meet his across the hold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Mirsh acyk'la</span>?" Maanad taunts Mij.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Gar gaanayli ner'kad</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, how're you feeling?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah? <span>Wayii</span>, he's awake!" Mij uses the moment of distraction to slam Maanad's arm down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Chakaaryc</span>!"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haar'banar = lit. the happening (emphatic), ofc<br/>Dar'jetii = lit. no longer a Jedi, the Mando'a word for Sith in the philosophical sense<br/>Tal'gamii = lit. Red-skinned person, usually refers to the Sith race<br/>Hut'uunyc = adj., cowardly; more offensive than chakaaryc as an invective and aimed at a specific subject<br/>Ky'runi = n., dead soul, ghost<br/>Gaa'naumiit = lit. hand sign, Mandalorian sign language<br/>Striil = n., a highly intelligent predator native to several Mandalorian systems<br/>Tion = Added before a sentence to make it a question<br/>Jate nuhoy = lit. good sleep<br/>Shig = n., an herbal drink made of whatever's available, usually a mild stimulant called behot; also used generally for teas imported from outside Mandalorian space<br/>K'uur = lit. be silent (imperative); also hush or, in this case, shut up<br/>Jetii'ad = n., lit. Jedi child, in this case Jango means padawan<br/>Dini'la = adj., insane<br/>Cu'bikad = n., indoor game that involves stabbing blades into a checkered board - a cross between darts, chess and ludo<br/>Mirsh acyk'la = lit. brain in between/in transit; unobservant or easily confused<br/>Gar gaanayli ner'kad = lit. you catch my knife; you have my attention<br/>Wayii = general exclamation of surprise</p><p>Jango: Who invited Sith Sith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The r e v e a l</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Maanad gives up on revenge for her loss and shoves Jango after a minute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Tion gaanayli kaysh'kad</span>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can feel his face heating up, glad he's wearing his <span>buy'ce</span> and the <span>Jet'ika</span> probably doesn't know <span>Mando'a</span>. That doesn't change the fact the Maanad is near vibrating with glee at his shoulder. The <span>Jet'ika</span> straightens up with a barely visible wince as his spine protests.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I assume you received our distress call?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he takes too long to respond Maanad nudges him again. They're on private comms, he <em>knows</em> it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We did. We turned it off as well," he says. "You got lucky, you're very close to Zygerria."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vocoder makes him sound a bit older, enough that people take him seriously so long as he keeps his <span>buy'ce</span> on. At the same time there are three <span>ramikade</span> staring the <span>Jet'ika</span> down and Jango's never known anyone who talked like that when they were comfortable. Resigning himself to embarrassment, he unseals his <span>buy'ce</span> and sets it in his lap. The <span>Jet'ika's</span> eyes go wide and dart toward Mij and Maanad. Like talking to a jumpy client, he reminds himself. Introduce yourself, then talk terms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jango Fett," he says. Then— "My name. My name is Jango Fett."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ka'ra, he hopes the <span>jet'ika</span> can't see how red his face is.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A pleasure to meet you, Jango, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for coming to our rescue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going somewhere in particular?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Obi-Wan says. "We were investigating—ah, well, it doesn't matter. Pirates ambushed us near Quermia and we had to jump to evade them. Unfortunately we cut it a bit close with the hyperspace calculations."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That—Jango has no idea what to say to that. The pair must be <em>very</em> lucky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you can take us to Bandomeer we can repay you, that should be on the way to Mandalore and we can make our way from there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They'd have to take the Listehol Run over to the Hydian Way instead of the Shaltin Tunnels to the Perlimian Trade Route and then the Salin Corridor, but what they lost in time they'd make up in not needing to drop out of hyperspace as often.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Repayment isn't necessary. You're right it doesn't put us out of our way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think this belongs to Mandalore anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan grabs the bundle on the wall and hands it to Jango once he's set aside his <span>buy'ce</span>. When he pulls the cloth aside he finds another <span>buy'ce</span> in his lap, golden and very familiar. Mij and Maanad go still when they see it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Tion Troan be Mand'alor</span>?" Mij hisses. "<span>Dar'gana Mand'alor te Ramikadyc'shya ru'taabi</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Jate'kara</span>," is all Maanad says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is more than enough. Thank you for returning it." Jango stands up, clipping his own <span>buy'ce</span> to his belt to keep ahold of the <span>Troan be Mand'alor</span>. "I'll go plot a course, if you want to search your shuttle for anything you want to keep. We're very close."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kaysh = the Mando'a pronoun, the only Mando'a pronoun that is not me/you<br/>Mando'a = n., the Mandalorian language<br/>Ramikade = n., commando (plural)<br/>Troan be Mand'alor = n., Face of the Mand'alor, referring to the buy'ce that once belonged to Mand'alor the First and was worn by every succeeding Mand'alor until being lost to rogue Jedi Revan during the Mandalorian Wars<br/>Dar'gana Mand'alor te Ramikadyc'shya ru'taabi = [we] no longer possess [it since] Mandalore the Ultimate died<br/>Dar'gana = v., no longer possess<br/>Mand'alor te Ramikadyc'shya = lit. Mandalore the Commando-iest; Mandalore the Ultimate, mand'alor during the Old Republic Mandalorian Wars who lead the clans against the Republic at the urging of the Sith Emperor Vititae<br/>Ru'taabi = v., lit. marched; died<br/>Jate'kara = n., lit., good stars; fortune, luck, or destiny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will the real mand'alor please stand up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It might be only an hour later or Jango may have been staring at the navcomp for days as far as he knows when Mij tracks him down. He might not have noticed them at all if they hadn't played their striil alarm right next to his ear and made him jump out of his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Chakaar! Dar'i</span>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Usually this is where the mockery starts, but Mij just puts away their comm and puts their hands on their hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Cuyi tsikala, Mand'alor te Haat</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango froze where he was reaching to the controls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you call me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Gana haar Troan, Mand'alor</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He barely feels ready to be <span>Mand'alor be Haat</span> some days, like Jaster will look at his mistakes from <span>Manda</span> and be disappointed. The idea of being responsible for the entire sector makes him want to set a course out into Wild Space and find a planet no one's heard of. Is Jaster one of the <span>ka'ra</span>, watching the living from <span>tabalut</span>? Jango hopes so, but he dreads it too. The possibility of catastrophic failure always seems to loom like the shadow of <span>Mand'alor te Maan</span>. With the <span>Troan</span> in his lap that shadow feels darker than ever. Now that it's been said, it's hitting him all at once that he can put it on and call himself <span>Mand'alor</span> and none of Tor Vizsla's objections will matter to the traditionalists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just a bit longer," Jango says. "I want to see if we can jump straight into the hyperlane instead of stopping at Zygerria."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Elek, Mand'alor. Rejorhaa'i."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mij leaves with a salute far less casual than the ones they gave him since he passed his <span>verd'goten</span> and Jaster started letting him lead teams. Hopefully the new distance will fade as everyone gets their equilibrium back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A couple minutes staring at the astronav calculations and he gives up and decides not to risk it. A few seconds to put in the next jump is too little time for the cats to decide if they want to risk attacking <span>cuun'yc</span> ships. He sets the course in the navcomp and sits back to stare blankly into hyperspace. It's the hyperspace alarm going off that drags him back into focus. Not that there's much to do for the next ten minutes with him already in the cockpit. The next jump won't require him to do much in the way of calculations, he'll just have to tell the navcomp to take them to Listehol and they'll be good until it's time to change lanes. Even following the beacons that's a trip that will take a day and a half, though. As much as he'd like to, Jango can't hide in the cockpit that long. The next jump starts almost as soon as they drop out and Jango pulls himself together to face everyone else.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chakaar = n., lit. grave-robber, a generic insult<br/>Dar'i = v., stop (it)<br/>Cuyi tsikala, Mand'alor te Haat = (we) are ready, Mandalore the True<br/>Gana haar Troan, Mand'alor = (you) have The Face, Mandalore<br/>Mand'alor be Haat = n., leader of (the) True (Mandalorians)<br/>Tabalut = n., lit. patrol, a euphemism for death<br/>Mand'alor te Maan = lit. Mandalore the First/Original, who was the first to claim the title and lead settlement in the Mandalorian sector, Manda'yaim is named in their honor; in their own time they were known only as Mand'alor<br/>Elek, Mand'alor. Rejorhaa'i = Yes, Mandalore. (I) tell (them)<br/>Verd'goten = n., a solo hunt done at age 13 that is the rite of passage for adulthood in Mandalorian culture<br/>Cuun'yc = adj., lit. ours; mandalorian (e.g. our culture, our language, etc.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Upon the usage of the word "mandavroom" one (1) time in a published chapter of <i>Troanyc</i> @Fives will post a hint at the Plot Twist in #hot-mess-writers-club. This hint has been agreed upon to be "a blurb of 121 words."</p>
<p>
  <i>Your move, burcya</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite his own nerves, it quickly turns out that Jango wearing <span>haar troan</span> isn't currently very interesting to anyone else on Jaster's Legacy. After he got himself mostly functional Mij and Maanad went back to treating him as they always have and Obi-Wan is more concerned with the fact that the other <span>Jetii</span> hasn't woken up even once they drop out at Listehol and set a new course for Bandomeer. Three days on the Hydian Run and Jango thinks he might have killed himself from dehydration or exhaustion sitting next to the man on the hold floor. It doesn't look like he's doing anything to Jango, but Obi-Wan says it's meditation so he guesses it's some kind of <span>Jetii</span> magic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time when the alarm goes off Maanad takes on wrangling Obi-Wan into the tiny sonic while Jango heads to the cockpit. Normally they wouldn't make such a big deal over who's in charge of the comms, but now that he's got <span>haar troan</span> it's more important than even right after Korda 6 when he was fourteen, grieving, and their new leader. It probably wouldn't make a difference to this one farming world except they're close enough to <span>Manda'yaim</span> he doesn't want to let things slide this close to home. If Jango is going to be a proper <span>Mand'alor</span> he has to get started on acting the part.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything on Bandomeer is either mining or farming; there's only one city large enough for a spaceport that isn't the commercial ones for transporting goods in a couple of the more rural areas. Obi-Wan still isn't out of the fresher when they make orbit, but a planet this sparsely populated doesn't usually bother hailing anyone who hasn't already docked at the port and Bandomeer is no different. That's fortunate because he has no idea where to land. Jango can't imagine why Obi-Wan would choose this planet specifically unless there were other <span>Jetiise</span> here—by Republic reckoning this is still the Outer Rim, there isn't a straight shot from here to Coruscant and <span>haar parjai</span> proved the Senate doesn't care about any planet they don't live on—and he has no idea where to start looking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan, still faintly ruffled from the sonic, directs him toward one of the agricultural ports that clearly used to see more traffic. No one hails them as they come in, but there are three people carrying staves emerging from the small building by the landing platforms as they come in. The platforms are huge, designed for barges instead of shuttles and only one of the five is currently occupied by another ship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're up, <span>Jetii</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mij and Maanad haul the big <span>Jetii</span> off the floor as the cargo hatch opens with a hydraulic hiss and Jango gestures Obi-Wan forward. The Chalactan in the lead of their welcoming committee most notably has a <span>kad'au</span> on her belt, but the other two don't. She recognizes their passengers, at least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has been several years." She gives a shallow bow and Obi-Wan returns a deeper one. "Why don't you bring him to the community center and you can tell us what Master Jinn has done now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinn must be the big one. It hadn't occurred to Jango that they never got the man's name, but with him being unconscious the whole time it hadn't mattered much. There's a small medbay in the community center, which has a modified <span>Jetii aliik</span> above the door. Instead of the sword in the middle it looks like grains of some sort—he's never seen a mark like that before, but the only time he hears about <span>Jetiise</span> it's the ones on <span>Coruscanta</span>. A doctor is paged and the Chalactan <span>Jetii</span> prepares tea while they waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am Jedi Knight Veeni Asha," the Chalactan finally introduces herself. "I have been attached to this AgriCorps outpost after the trouble a few years ago." Obi-Wan's shoulders climb to his ears as he shrinks into himself. "Fortunately this is the most excitement we've have since Offworld was routed out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The doctor arrives, a Quermian who has to duck through the door. The <span>aliik</span> on his coat is also different, with the <span>Jetii</span> wings and the standardized Republic medical symbol in the middle. "Knight Asha, what seems to be the matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid I don't know yet. We were just waiting for you." She turns to them and finishes setting out teacups. "This is MediCorps healer Ayanos Kei. Ayanos, I'm sure you remember Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn. These Mandalorians brought them back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They each tap their <span>beskar kar'ta</span> in greeting, but none of them introduce themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Kei says, "I suppose we should skip the rest of the pleasantries."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We picked up their distress signal near Zygerria and followed it to Rekkiad," Jango says. "They weren't on the ship, but we were able to follow their tracks to the <span>Dar'jetii</span> tomb. That was almost a tenday ago and Jinn's been out the whole time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both <span>Jetiise</span> look alarmed by that. Fair enough, <span>Dar'jetii</span> business tends to be alarming. Whatever questions they have aren't ones they want <span>Mando'ade</span> hearing the answer to, though, so the three of them are shooed out and directed to a rec room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A group of <span>ade</span> and their minder were already in the room. The Devaronian eyes them nervously, but Mij and Maanad just sit on the floor where they are immediately swarmed. Children are the same everywhere—there are immediately fingers poking at the edges of their <span>beskar'gam</span> and prying questions being asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are Mandalorians," Maanad answers while carefully directing hands away from the seals on her <span>buy'ce</span>. "From <span>Manda'yaim</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's manda-eem?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Manda'yaim," she corrects. "Yaim means home."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh." A tiny twilek turns her attention on Jango instead. "Who're you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am the <span>Mand'alor</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wha's that mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It means he is our leader," Maanad tells the girl, who is inching closer to Jango.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The <span>Mand'alor</span> is in charge of the Mandalorians on <span>Manda'yaim</span>?" she clarifies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All their eyes go wide and suddenly Jango finds himself the sole focus of their attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you live in a castle?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you have a dragon? Master Yaddle said Mandalorians have dragons."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about a ship?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Manda-ship?" Another one of the children picks up that thought. "Manda-ships go manda-vroom!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The children chase each other around the room yelling manda-vroom before collapsing into shrieking laughter. Pressure against his leg has him looking down where he sees the tiny Twilek girl has latched onto his <span>bes'lovik</span> and is staring up at him. The <span>ad</span> already has a family, he reminds himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't you take the helmet off?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reaches down and scoops her up and she latches onto the loose fabric of his <span>kute</span> at his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wouldn't want someone taking your clothes off, would you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She considers that. "But a helmet's not clothes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's more important to us. Mandalorians are not a race, so our helmets are our faces and that's how everyone knows we are <span>Mando'ade</span>." Jango taps <span>haar troan</span> just above the visor with one finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like a lightsaber?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A bit like that, yes." He isn't sure that's the right comparison, but it's one she understands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. I wouldn't want someone to take my lightsaber if I had one."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Manda'yaim = lit. soul home; the Mandalorian name for the planet Mandalore<br/>Haar parjai = lit. the victory; also known as the Mandalorian Triumph, a military campaign waged during the Mandalorian Wars in which the neo-crusaders made it as far inward as Duro before being stopped by the Revanchist<br/>Kad'au = n., lit. lightsaber, also frequently called Jetii'kad (Jedi saber)<br/>Aliik = n., sigil, a clan mark usually worn on armor<br/>Coruscanta = Coruscant; once the shared homeworld of Humanity and the Taung race, the Taung were eventually driven off-world and went on to become the nomadic civilization known as the Mandalorians until settling on Mandalore<br/>Beskar kar'ta = n., lit. iron heart; also known as the Mandalorian diamond, it is the diamond-shaped piece in the middle of a beskar'gam chestplate and a frequent motif in Mandalorian art<br/>Mando'ade = n., children of Mandalore, Mandalorians<br/>Ad = n., child; plural is ade<br/>Beskar'gam = n., lit. iron skin; the distinctive traditional armor of the Mandalorians<br/>Bes'lovik = n., the knee guards that are part of a suit of beskar'gam<br/>Kute = n., the bodysuit worn under beskar'gam; can also be used generically to mean underwear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is for Kit, who makes a much better sounding board than the uncaring void.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>There isn't any reason to stick around Bandomeer. Just dropping off the <span>Jetiise</span> is all they were obligated to, but the debt feels nowhere near repaid. His business on <span>Manda'yaim</span> is now far more urgent then just meeting the rest of the <span>Haat'ade</span> as well, he can't afford to wait around hesitating. What could Jango do for a <span>Jetii'ad</span> anyway? They don't hire mercenaries. Jango compromises and tracks down Obi-Wan with a hard-coded comm, the type they keep on hand for client use during a job.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you need something, call," Jango says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should give this to Master Qui-Gon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Jango leans on the word. "It's for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan looks at the comm skeptically, but puts it in his bag nonetheless. Jango wouldn't be surprised if it makes its way into someone else's hands anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Ret'urcye mhi</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Farewells are made to the very disappointed <span>ade</span> and Jaster's Legacy leaves Bandomeer for <span>Manda'yaim</span>. The Mandalorian Sector doesn't have hyperlanes, but there's few enough systems spread out far enough that the only one between Bandomeer and <span>Manda'yaim</span> is Kalevala. Making the trip in one jump would be cutting it close, but the Duke's homeworld has notoriously hostile space control and the navcomp will only take one jump at a time. It's a decent one, but Jaster installed hardlocks on it specifically because it would make the ship harder to steal. The other option is to swing out toward Zanbar, which would add an extra three hours and a half to the trip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They aren't expecting us on a time table," Maanad reminds him. "Montross can sit on his <span>shebs</span> and stew for a couple extra hours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>True enough, there's no reason they can't just take the slightly longer route. If they'd come down the Salin Corridor they'd have had to go by way on Zanbar once they hit Phindar anyway. Jango sets in the destination and lets the navcomp slowly calculate the jump, another measure against thieves. He can remember jobs with Jaster doing the calculations themselves because it was faster and they needed to make a getaway. The route trickles through and he hits the hyperdrive switch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span>Manda'yaim</span> may be under control of the Kalevalan duke so far as outsiders are concerned, but the man controls less and less the further one gets from the New Mandalorian occupation in Sundari. The old capital of Keldabe where the <span>Haat'ade</span> base themselves out of as a mercenary company is further across the desert than the <span>aruetiise</span> posing as <span>Mando'ade</span> usually go and also their strongest support base. It's the city where Jaster served as a Journeyman Protector before founding the <span>Haat Mando'ade</span>. <span>Mando'ade draar digu</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Montross doesn't meet them at the port. No doubt he's sulking somewhere and complaining that he should be the <span>Mand'alor</span> and not Jango. Just as well, he can't claim to trust Montross any more than he likes him. In this case Montross' attempts to undermine Jango's authority are going to backfire on him—most of Keldabe will know he came back wearing <span>haar troan</span> before Montross hears the news because he wanted to show he doesn't answer to Jango.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment Jango steps down onto the ramp there are double takes and the hangar starts going quiet as everyone turns off their external speakers for private comms. They close up Jaster's Legacy without reacting to the spreading fuss, taking time to set defenses they don't usually bother with at home. A path clears before them on the way out and all the way through Keldabe to the offices that serve as their base of operations. It's close enough to walk, so they do. Normally Jango walks between the port and the offices anyway, but this time he also goes a bit slower. Undoubtedly pictures are being taken and circulated. Given a month all of <span>Manda'yaim</span> and most of Concordia will know he came back wearing <span>haar troan</span>. It's the fastest way he can get the word out—by not saying anything, but just being out in public.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Montross is complaining loudly about having to take orders from an <span>ikaad</span> when they step into the office. He's facing away from the door, so his audience sees Jango first and their body language immediately gets colder toward the <span>ramikad</span>. Officially Montross was Jaster's second, he is responsible for sourcing and verifying new clients and acted as Jaster's backup in the field. Given how Jaster died there are plenty who think of that as a condemnation. After a minute Montross realizes he's lost his sympathetic audience and finally turns around to see Jango with Mij and Maanad as his back, the desert sun barely filtered by the biodome overhead gleaming off the golden engravings on <span>haar troan</span>. There's a mythosaur engraving that wraps from the back of his skull up over his head to just on top of the visor. Much of Mandalorian art was destroyed by the <span>Dral'han</span>, but they haven't forgotten <span>haar troan be Mand'alor</span>. Jango imagines Montross has gone very pale under his own <span>buy'ce</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Montross, I don't suppose you've been doing your job while we were away?" Jango dares Montross to start something. "Someone else can always take your place if you hate it so much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Mand'alor</span>," Montross greets him through gritted teeth. "There are several possible contracts since we last spoke."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, send them to my pad and I'll look them over."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango dismisses Montross with only a nod to the <span>verde</span> behind him and heads for his office in the back. That will burn more than any other insult to Montross, who is not far removed from <span>Kyr'tsad</span> in the policies he supports. It's why Jango, like Jaster, looks over all contracts personally; given his own choice, Montross wouldn't care to stick to the codex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The office he works out of when there's administrative work to be done on <span>Manda'yaim</span> is small, but well-fortified and lit by an overhead 'skylight' that pipes light in with a series of mirrors. It keeps the room well lit without exposing the room to attackers. Mij locks the door behind them and then settles on the low couch with Maanad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Kaysh dajuna</span>," they say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Kar'tayli</span>. But I can't do much about him until he overreaches."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango sits down and sets haar troan carefully aside on his desk before he pulls out his pad and pulls up the contracts Montross has vetted since the last time they spoke. Almost a month has passed since then, so he doesn't expect too much of the man. Some days Montross only begrudgingly followed Jaster's orders, with Jango those days are more often that not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>First on the list is a small contract for protecting some corporate interests that he'll have to research more before he decides on. Most of the contracts are the same; innocuous requests for extra security from groups he's leery about accepting at face value. At the end are possible clients who have reached out without offering a specific contract. Jango scrolls through the list and one in particular stands out: the sitting governor of Galidraan has contacted them, but offers no details about what he wants to hire the <span>Haat'ade</span> for.  He frowns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jan'ika?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks up to see Mij and Maanad have both removed their own <span>buy'cese</span> and are watching him closely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is a request from the governor of Galidraan. No details, yet, but that's a Republic world. The Senate won't take too kindly to the governor hiring <span>Mando'ade</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Hukaati jii</span>," Mij says with a shrug. "<span>Ven'gaanade</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nods and glances back at the pad, but the notes about the governor were at the end of Montross' report. There's no more contracts at the moment. Many people are unwilling to take the risk of hiring them while he is still so young, Jango knows. Even for <span>Mando'ade</span> he is very young to be in his position, but he tries to do it well. Hopefully that will be good enough.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ret'urcye mhi = lit. maybe we'll meet again, a typical Mandalorian goodbye<br/>Shebs = n., butt, rear; can also mean the backside of a building<br/>Aruetii = n., traitor, foreigner, outsider; in this case Jango means the latter two definitions; pl. aruetiise<br/>Mando'ade draar digu = Mandalorians never forget<br/>Ikaad = n., baby; a child younger than three years<br/>Dral'Han = n., the Great Annihilation, also known as the Mandalorian Excision; an orbital bombardment of Mandalore by the Republic after Mandalore declined to join shortly after the Ruusan Reformations<br/>Kaysh dajuna = he plans; Mij is basically saying Montross is up to something<br/>Kar'tayli = v., I know<br/>Hukaati jii—ven'gaanade = Watch now, decide later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jango: Y I K E</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Three months after returning to <span>Manda'yaim</span> the population of <span>Keldabe</span> is slowly rising as news of <span>haar troan</span> in the hands of the <span>Haat'ade</span> circulates. Most stay long enough to see for themselves before reporting back to their clans, but a few stick around and start looking into joining the company. Training days nearly double in size with the new recruits. Outside of Keldabe the supercommando codex is being read more widely than ever before. Even knowing this is happening only because of <span>haar troan</span>, Jango reminds himself that many <span>Mando'ade</span> simply wouldn't have heard of it before, that outside Keldabe only <span>Kyr'tsad</span> and the <span>aruetiise</span> calling themselves New Mandalorians are known to most people. The <span>Haat'ade</span> are too new a group operating too small to be noticed by either if not for Jaster claiming the title of <span>Mand'alor</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three months and Montross hasn't managed to get more than a couple small contracts. The corporate security contracts included a few Jango isn't willing to have associated with the <span>Haat'ade</span> and the governor of Galidraan is dragging his feet on details almost enough for Jango to refuse him on principle. The only reason he doesn't is because it could be a major contract for them if it ever gets made. Who knows, maybe Montross is the one dragging his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three months and the twin to the comm he gave Obi-Wan lights up with a message. The time stamp says it was sent a week earlier and originated somewhere on the other side of the Outer Rim. Text only, probably so it would make it to him faster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango Fett</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know you must be busy, even if you said I could contact you if I needed help, but I was wondering if you might be able to answer some questions for me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Master Qui-Gon and I came to Melida/Daan to rescue another master and her padawan. The group that alerted us to her situation asked us for help, but Master Tahl needed medical attention as soon as we could get her to it. So I stayed to help while Master Qui-Gon brings Master Tahl back to Coruscant and reports to the Council so they can send more aid. Unfortunately I have since been unable to reach him and cannot afford to keep risking the Young to access the holo terminals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do you have any texts on guerrilla tactics you could send copies of? Both myself and the leadership of the Young would be very grateful. They have managed well, considering, but it is my hope that they could do better if they had the resources.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thank you for your time,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jedi Padawan</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango drops the comm onto his desk and his head into his hands. Melida/Daan may be on the other side of the galaxy, but the <span>Haat'ade</span> travel outside the Mandalorian Sector enough for Jango to be aware of their two century long civil war. If the Young are what they sound like, there is apparently now a third faction involved made up of <span>ade</span>. Even if Jango didn't owe Obi-Wan anything, the <span>verde</span> might mutiny if he ignored the situation. If nothing else, helping fight a war is exactly the kind of repayment he is in a position to give. He opens a comm line to Maanad in <span>haar troan</span> and asks her to come to his office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Meg bana</span>?" she asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango just hands her the comm and waits for her to process the message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The <span>Jetii</span> just left his <span>ad</span> in a warzone?!" she demanded. "Why couldn't he stay himself?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A good question, but Jango just gestured helplessly. He didn't claim to know how the <span>Jetiise</span> ran their temple. Maybe the <span>ade</span> didn't get to make aid requests of the temple or such things had to go through the senate. Jango's only experience with this particular <span>Jetii</span>; involved the man being unconscious the whole time, so maybe these are extraordinary circumstances and he didn't usually endanger someone in his care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do we have anything available you would recommend sending copies of?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You aren't just going to send some holo texts!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course not!" he shouted right back. "But they'll get there faster than we will. Any edge we can give the <span>ade</span> while they wait will help them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maanad nods sharply. "I'll see what we have in basic and forward you copies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good. I'll have a roster of who I'll be taking with me in a few hours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only barely remembers to leave the comm on his desk when she leaves; for a moment Jango wonders if he'll have to pry it out of her fingers to get it back, but she drops it stiffly next to his data pad. Once he's alone Jango spins around and punches the wall, glad for the thick brick that both fortifies and sound-proofs his office. It leaves a new scratch on his <span>kom'rk</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are twice as many people to choose from, now. If Montross does get the governor of Galidraan to get to the point there should be enough people left behind to handle that job if the situation on Melida/Daan isn't resolved yet. Jango wants Mij and Maanad with him—there is no one else he'd trust at his back so much in an actual warzone—Montross will bitch, but he needs to stay behind to keep working on contracts. He can lead the Galidraan mission if he ever actually secures it. There are a couple teams of <span>ramikade</span> with newer recruits that are doing well enough to be worth taking and one of the squads specializing in <span>sen'trase</span>. That's about twenty <span>verde</span> and if Obi-Wan is asking about guerrilla tactics taking more than that might disadvantage them once they get there. Notifications are sent out to the teams chosen and one to Montross letting him know he'll be working out the Galidraan mission—and possibly completing it—while they're gone. No one is really in charge of the <span>Haat'ade</span> in his place while he's away, but Montross would be the ultimate authority unless they contacted him. Jango wasn't happy to leave him the ranking officer, but he wanted Mij and Maanad with him more.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kyr'tsad = n., Death Watch; a traditionalist and extremist Mandalorian political faction that want to return to marauding, they are not yet considered terrorists by the Republic (It occurs to me that I don't think I translated this yet)<br/>Meg bana = lit. what's happening<br/>Kom'rk = n., the bracer/gauntlet armor that is part of beskar'gam<br/>Sen'tra = n., jetpack; pl. sen'trase</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have,,, so many bunnies to feed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>First thing in the morning all four ships are ready to go before the sun starts to rise, allowing them to take off before the glare of the glass deserts gets blinding. Despite Jaster's Legacy having space for extra passengers everyone else divides themselves between the three other ships. It means he'll be able to take off <span>haar troan</span> outside his bunk without scandalizing the more traditional among them, but twenty people in three ships is going to mean stops for supplies along the way. Not to mention, even with similar hyperdrives they'll have to sync up each time they drop out if they want to avoid arriving hours apart and possibly blowing any opportunity at stealth on arrival. When he forwards the hyperlane route they'll be taking it includes a note that they'll be communicating at every stop in case anyone needs supplies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another advantage to leaving early is that Montross sulked so late into the night that he isn't awake yet to see them off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first jump is a tight one, bringing them close enough to Kalevala that they have to account for the gravity well. Afterward, though, the hyperlanes are mapped well enough they don't have to worry and there's a lot of nothing between Socorro and Melida/Daan. A bit less than a day later he's back at Bandomeer again sending comms to the other ships and then jumping back on the Hydian Way until Denon, a trip six days long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango leaves the cockpit once their back in hyperspace to watch Mij and Maanad playing <span>cu'bikad</span> in the hold again. Eventually he even joins them for a few games before spending time re-reading the message from Obi-Wan and what little he was able to find on Melida/Daan in the few hours before leaving Keldabe. There isn't much on the world available—for one thing it's a Republic world even if they've not been treated like it by the Senate, for another the war's gone on so long Jango isn't sure they even have the industry to build <span>me'sen</span> or maintain space ports anymore. He sleeps, plays <span>cu'bikad</span>, and reads the file.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At Denon no one needs supplies yet and they all arrive within an hour, so everyone sets the next jump to take them four days down the Corellian Run to Mon Gaza and heads out without much talk. Every one of them is aware that they're going to help the <span>ade</span> who've been forced to fight themselves or die without trying. They aren't willing to delay their arrival any more than they have to. They're going as fast as they can reasonably expect, but it's still achingly slow. The worst part of any campaign is the waiting, even if they aren't likely to be ambushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They only have to spend a day and a half on the Llanic Spice Run to get from Mon Gaza to Socorro and none of the ships are quite at critical for supplies, they made sure to pack in as much as they could fit to avoid extra stops. If they aren't going to rely on the Young for supplies when they arrive—something none of them are willing to do—they'll have to touch down and top up on their non-ration supplies and anything else they  might want to bring. Some decent quality spare weapons wouldn't go amiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From their ship Maanad goes with a few others to top up their cold storage with things that will store or freeze well. That group will handle canned goods and water also. Mij joins the group going to look for weapons that might work well as training weapons and hold outs for children. That leaves Jango to take a seat at the side hatch of Jaster's Legacy. He leans against the air seal and dangles a leg toward the ground. A few thieves pickpocketing the crowds nudge each other and gesture to him, but none of them come near any of their ships. The local day-cycle is getting toward evening and the sky goes brilliant red on the horizon. Bloody skies, bloody battles. Jango isn't especially pleased with that even if it's usually considered a good sign. The crowds at the port thin out as people return to their ships or find lodging in town and the hawkers leave to find more profitable locations. Socorro doesn't have much of a night life. It's close enough to Hutt Space for most people to consider public drunkenness as good as an invitation to slavers. The sky changes from red to purple then deepens to indigo before the others come back with supplies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango doesn't have the right angle to see them return, but Mij pings him on the comms—sending a short audio file that he knows is going to be the <span>striil</span> alarm, but he plays it anyway like an idiot—so he hauls himself up to lower the cargo ramp. The cold storage is mostly things they know will last a tenday, leaving out the delicate greens in favor of starches and added nutrient powers. There's plenty of that in all their holds already as part of their not quite rations but not quite real food supplies, but they're topping up in anticipation of needing to keep a few dozen growing <span>ade</span> fed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time they're back in orbit everyone is a bit twitchy. The last jump will take just short of a day and then they'll need to contact Obi-Wan for landing information. There's no <span>cu'bikad</span> for this last jump, instead they all meticulously clean their gear and try to get some sleep in before they hit the ground on Melida/Daan.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me'sen = n., starship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>fuck</strike>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Melida/Daan is a muddy-looking, backwater swamp from orbit. A centuries-long war certainly hasn't done anything to improve the environment, though Jango can't actually claim to know if they'd damaged it at all. The locals don't have the kind of weaponry that can turn a planet uninhabitable and no doubt that's for the best. Everything he's heard tells him if they had such things they'd use them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While there aren't any new messages on his comm, Jango sends a ping to Obi-Wan for an open comm line. It takes a few tense minutes to connect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jango?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Elek</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you at Melida/Daan?" Obi-Wan sounds so baffled he almost wants to storm the <span>Jetii'yaim</span> on <span>Coruscanta</span> just to find out who he should punch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kenobi, children are the future. If the Young are anything at all what they sound like, the <span>verde</span> would riot if I didn't send help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh." The line was quiet for a moment, long enough for a very short conversation on the other end. "How many of you are there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"About twenty, four ships." The line was voice only, but he still fought not to fidget. The number felt inadequate and he rushed to explain. "Seeing as you asked specifically for guerrilla tactics it was felt that bringing too many people would only cause problems. That does make up three combat teams, plus myself, Mij, and Maanad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After another excruciating wait he got another response. "There's a field far enough from any of the cities that you should be able to land without interference, but you'll have to try and avoid detection. We can't guarantee the Melida or the Daan won't investigate if they see you coming in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The coordinates come through and he takes a minute to locate the landing site. It isn't a large field, but that will be for the best if it keeps them out of the open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright. Do you want us to wait there for someone to come?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'll come with a group. It should take us about an hour to arrive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ground is muddy, but fortunately for their ships significantly less swampy than it looks. Touchdown is fast, they'll have most of the hour before the welcoming committee reaches them so Jango starts giving orders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get the <span>hodasal</span> over the <span>me'sene</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nets are pulled out and tossed over the ships. They have bits of armorweave in shades of brown and green knotted into them to better blend into their surroundings and loops for staking down the edges to keep them from slipping. It's basic camouflage, but this far out from any of the cities and the locals so distracted they don't need anything fancy to hide them. The cover only takes half an hour to arrange even with the largest dropship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After they start getting the supplies they've identified as most likely to be critical onto the hoversleds. Even the new <span>Haat'ade</span> are well-trained; no one here needs Jango operating their controls to get a job done. By the time the Young arrive they're discussing the advantages and disadvantages of the thick vegetation in the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a reason they had to land in a field—the forest floor is a tangled mass of roots and vegetation far too uneven to consider landing anything bigger than a speeder bike. Despite how large the trees are, they also grow close enough that anything bigger won't fit through the gaps. Each tree is largely branchless up to the canopy, where the leaves are so dense hardly any light gets through. It's wet enough <span>sen'trase</span> and flamethrowers might not start a wildfire, but Jango makes it clear outright they shouldn't risk it if they don't have a clear space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, <span>su cuyi</span>?" Obi-Wan greets them as he climbs over a tangle of roots into view. "It that right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Su cuy'gar</span>," Jango greets back. It's interesting the <span>Jet'ika</span> has been learning <span>Mando'a</span>. He hadn't thought the <span>Jetii'yaim</span> would teach it. "That's right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is Cerasi and her second, Nield." Obi-Wan waves a hand to the teenagers standing on top of the roots behind him. "They are in charge of the Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By their very different coloring Jango guesses they must have been born to opposite sides of the war. It's interesting that the Young overcame those divisions, but maybe they were just too young to have absorbed the worst of the propaganda.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We brought supplies," Jango tells them, although the sleds make that clear enough. "Anything you can tell us about your goals other than ending the war?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We would like to end it diplomatically, if possible," Cerasi says. "Melida/Daan can't take much more before our population can't recover."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a supremely practical reason, Jango gives her that. Certainly better than the <span>aruetiise</span> who want the <span>Mando'ade</span> to set down their <span>beskar'gam</span> and blasters because they consider it uncivilized. She also sounds aware enough that a peaceful solution is unlikely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We might not be much good for the diplomacy, but we can protect your people."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it you hope to gain by this?" Nield asks. Both him and Cerasi are still suspicious, but Jango suspects they were the ones listening in while he talked to Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Children are the future," he repeats his earlier words. "No matter what anyone says about <span>Mando'ade</span>, we won't refuse help to children fighting a war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cerasi waves them forward to the forest and they follow her into the shadows.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elek = yes<br/>Jetii'yaim = n., lit. Jedi home; the temple<br/>Oya = lit. let's hunt; cheers, stay alive; a general, triumphant cheer<br/>Hodasal = n., camouflage<br/>Su cuyi = lit. I live<br/>Su cuy'gar = lit. you're still alive; Mandalorian greeting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is also another side story published! It's set more or less near the beginning of chapter 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Young are living in a cave system in the forests. Their protection lays largely in neither of the other factions knowing their exact location or numbers. They are disadvantaged in this war and they all know it, but they have also done very well with the options available to them. Jango is impressed and he knows the others are as well. Cerasi's concerns about population levels are most of the reason there haven't been adoption offers yet. Some of the Young are weary of fighting—they continue because they must, but the idea of being <span>Mando'ad</span> is too much for them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three teams of combat ready <span>Mando'ade</span> is enough for them to take on the worst of the watch shifts while still leaving them available for combat assistance. It's the supplies they brought that get the most appreciation, though. Starvation is bad on anyone, but they're viscerally aware that every member of the Young is a growing child and proper nutrition is incredibly important. The variety of nutrient supplements they packed in Keldabe include several geared toward children, plus the new variety of non-perishable foods. The Mandalorian approach to rations means they have the nutrient and calorie goop that would be intolerable if not for the heavy spices, ration tins with tiny heat packs in the bottom that were significantly better but still not great, and the large tins of various dry goods that could be thrown together with some water and cooked in the field. As long as they have the time, preference is always for whichever option will give them the best food. The spice is a heavy adjustment for the Young, but they're adapting quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A month in and the Mandalorian presence has seen the Young taking no casualties, but Jango isn't willing to trust that streak to continue. Training is offered to all members and the additional firepower means both that the youngest members can be pulled from the field and that risky missions to acquire weapons can be stopped. Enough of a difference that Nield starts pushing for another goal: to tear down the Halls of Evidence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're a monument to hate!" Nield argues and Jango can't disagree. Knowing what the so-called True Mandalorians are trying to <span>Manda'yaim</span> makes him more cautious about such things though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you destroy it, that is a part of your history you can't get back," he says. "Even the worst parts of history should be remembered."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mandalorians glorify war, it's different for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mij rests a hand on his shoulder so he sits back and lets Maanad respond first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The government of outsiders the Republic supported after burning <span>Manda'yaim</span> nine centuries ago does its best even now to steal our history and culture from us. One doesn't have to like all aspects of their identity, but see it for what it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am a descendant of Cassus Fett," he says a moment later. From Obi-Wan's sharp look Jango knows he recognizes the name. "When <span>Mand'alor te Ramikadyc'shya</span> sent the neo-crusaders against the Republic his forces drove the Cathar into the sea and boiled them alive. Allowing myself to forget him would mean forgetting them as well." The Young are shocked pale. The crimes committed by the neo-crusaders are distant enough history for most to consider forgotten, but not to everyone. "These Halls of Evidence could be replaced with a better memorial after, yes?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Removing the holograms may serve our purposes just as well," Obi-Wan offers. "We can use the hoversleds to transport everything and store it until a better decision can be made."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cerasi and Nield both agree, so a mission is planned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A team of <span>verde</span> will go with a team of the Young. With the slice sticks they can disable the security and give themselves extra time before anyone is likely to notice them. Once the holos are packed they'll bring them back to the cave for storage. Without the voices of the dead driving them on, maybe the leaders of both factions will be willing to negotiate. Jango isn't so sure about that personally. Maybe more people are tired of fighting than just the Young. By the way they talk about the Elders and the Middle Generation he suspects the Elders are the zealots. Overcoming zealotry is no easy task. <span>Ka'ra</span> know the <span>Kyr'tsad</span> wouldn't be half the trouble otherwise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It goes well. The <span>sen'tra</span> squad gets them all onto the roof before sneaking in to disable the security. Each datacard requires some extra slicing to get out without setting off security anyway. Nield is accompanying them personally as well, since this mission is his mission. He directs them to some of the more egregious bits of propaganda to take first then sweeps the building to make sure they didn't miss any at the end. Even moving fast they only get two of the halls in one night, but the chaos the morning watch picks up says they got their point across fine. Jango suggests sending out more teams the next time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Three teams can hit several locations over a wider area at once. It will take some from other things we can do, but it will also help us finish this before they can raise security much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan nods and Jango lets go of some tension. As a <span>Jetii</span> the others are inclined to listen when he thinks something is a good idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," Cerasi agrees. "The strike two days ago seems to have helped. They are already having a much harder time hating without poison in their ears."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango stays just long enough to plan out the next strike in another day before retreating to where the <span>Haat'ade</span> have set their camp closest to the mouth of the cave. Latemeal is underway when Obi-Wan joins them by the fire. Mij notices him first and shifts over so there's a space next to Jango which he takes. Obi-Wan looks fascinated at the amount and color of spices going into the stew pot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think I've thanked you yet, for coming."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango is torn between shifting away and shifting closer. He pulls at the clasps on his <span>kom'rke</span> instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told you, you don't have to thank me—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do," Obi-Wan cuts him off. Jango is helpless to disagree again when the <span>Jet'ika</span> turns wide eye on him. "You didn't have to come, no one else did. So, thank you for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...<span>ba'gedet'ye</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So—" Maanad leans over from Jango's other side. "—are you having latemeal with us? You're welcome to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He almost groans.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ba'gedet'ye = you're welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It takes a month for them to ransack every Hall of Evidence on Melida/Daan. Along the way there were a few close calls, but in the end no one ends up seriously injured. One of his ramikad, Kay, was a bit embarrassed to have twisted zir ankle landing funny when a local rodent startled zir. Ze is now holding down the watch on the main entrance to their hideout. With the Halls suddenly emptied of their propaganda the more extreme members of the Melida and the Daan are swarming over the countryside trying to find the Young. At the same time many are willing to lay down their arms without the voices of the dead inciting violence. Maybe they just don't hold grudges on Melida/Daan, but Jango is willing to bet after two centuries of heavy losses they're far enough from whatever started this war not to care anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except for a few radicals. The most worrying being Melida: Wehutti and his band of armed zealots. They can deal with them easily enough, but for one particular complicating factor: Cerasi shared the man's polished copper hair and green eyes—common enough for the Melida—but also the shape of his face. It's hard to tell how much the familial relation means to her. Not enough to compromise her goals, that much is clear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll have to face him," Nield tells them at a planning session. "As long as they keep their weapons they are going to keep fighting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should sit this one out," is Obi-Wan's input.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango agrees with the <span>Jet'ika</span> on most things, but in this not so much. Wehutti is <span>dar'buir</span> to Cerasi as far as he can tell. Whatever complicated feelings she still has on the matter, if she thinks she can face him without becoming a liability he's inclined to let her have her closure however she sees fit. <span>Ka'ra</span> know it's a bit late to be protecting her from the war. She does take being sidelined much more gracefully than he would have. Cerasi is about the age he was when Jaster died, nearly two years ago now. In the months that have passed since finding Obi-Wan and Jinn on Rekkiad he missed his sixteenth lifeday. Five months have passed since then and he idly wonders if Obi-Wan is a year older yet as well while they hash out the plan to confront Wehutti.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're holed up in an old apartment building according to the scouting the Young do in the city. None of the buildings are more than three floors; most of the taller ones were taken out decades ago and tall buildings take time to build that no one on Melida/Daan has. Poor upkeep and shootouts have also turned the outside of the remaining buildings into easily scalable climbing walls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>According to the plan they hash out a team of <span>Haat'ade</span> will go with some of the Young to break down the door of the apartment where the Melida leader is holding court while another team waits on the roof with Cerasi in case extra support is needed. Jango doubts it will get that far as he hasn't seen a personal weapon on the planet so far any better than the smugglers' hold-outs they picked up on Socorro. The most dangerous part is that most of their weapons are slugthrowers. Once the weapons have been confiscated they'll be taken to the nearest of the Young's supply drops in the city. With everyone forcibly disarmed the Young will be able to leverage negotiations. For something they thought up with very little advice it's exactly the kind of plan he uses for other <span>Haat'ade</span> missions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Several of his <span>ramikade</span> have given the Young speculative looks over the month and a half on Melida/Daan. A couple of the Young have even been looking back. Jango doesn't expect more than a couple adoptions—probably of <span>ade</span> young enough for a few years training before their <span>verd'goten</span>—but he won't be surprised to have a few more <span>Mando'ade</span> returning home than when they set out for Melida/Daan.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They've already had a few days to rest up and watch how things shake out with the Halls of Evidence becoming no more than mausoleums, so there's no point putting off the raid any longer. Next morning shortly before dawn they'll be kicking in doors. It's the older members of the Young—still all younger than Jango, but all of them are at least ten years old—who will be going and for the most part they settle down to sleep early without too many nerves. It will leave the youngest of them in their hideouts in caves and sewers and abandoned buildings. Kay's ankle still isn't up to fighting so ze volunteers easily to stay and keep watch in case anyone finally figures out where they are. A couple others will do the same for other cells. With everyone not involved squared away Jango goes to talk to Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Su cuy'gar</span>," Obi-Wan greets him as he has since they first arrived. "The easy part is almost over."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wouldn't have thought a <span>Jetii</span> would see it that way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They'll have to rebuild their government out of people who have hated each other for generations." A fair enough point, Jango tips his head toward Obi-Wan to concede the point. "I doubt they'll get far with that before the Republic finally sees fit to get involved in the affairs of one of their member systems."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah. The presence of the <span>Haat'ade</span> will make the situation an urgent one to the Senate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan shrugs, but won't look up from the ground. It isn't as if Jango didn't know this might put them back in Republic crosshairs; the Senate's been quietly and then not so quietly supporting the cultural genocide their puppet government champions. Maybe the Kalevalans have slipped the leash a bit since they got involved in <span>cuunyc</span> politics, but their policies are still stringently anti-Mandalorian no matter their playing at assimilation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll stay as long as you need us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Obi-Wan smiles at him Jango almost falls over sitting down. Not for the first time he's grateful to be wearing his <span>buy'ce</span> nearly fulltime since the <span>Jet'ika</span> gave him <span>haar troan</span>.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dar'buir = n., lit. no longer a parent; someone who has been disowned by their children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Confiscating the weapons goes exactly according to plan with no need for their extra backup. The <span>Haat'ade</span> are easily the best trained warriors on the planet and the only ones with decent armor. After they reach the drop spot is when they run into problems. There should be other weapons there already—this is one of the Young's main supply stops—but they're all gone. According to the guards they were taken by members of the Young acting on Mawat's orders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As one of the Young's lieutenants Mawat has the power to give that order, but all of the Young know that their chances of ending the war are looking good as long as no one escalates tensions again. Coming armed to the peace talks would definitely escalation the situation. Jango is reminded of Montross after Jaster's death trying to name himself <span>Mand'alor</span> while he still saw Jango as too young to be a viable alternative.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one takes these," Cerasi orders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The power struggle in the making is obvious enough for the pair of ade guarding the cache to exchange nervous looks, but they agree. With a short gesture one of his <span>ramikade</span> steps forward to join the pair. The armed and armored guard makes them relax a fraction and Obi-Wan rests a hand on his arm in silent thanks. Once that is sorted they leave for the arranged meeting point with the Melida and the Daan. Now that they have the problem of possible betrayal on top of everything else everyone is on edge again. The rest of the <span>ramikade</span> fan out around them with the infrared in their <span>buy'cese</span> turned on so they can catch anyone lurking. There's no one immediately at the site, but at least one of the slugthrowers in that cache was a sniper. The <span>sen'tra</span> squad takes to the roofs. They've arrived early, but it's likely a sniper would have as well. No one is up there and it makes Jango twitchy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lot of insults get thrown around at the first meeting, but that's as good as they could have expected. Jango doesn't like that Mawat hasn't made his move yet. There's a chance whatever he's planning will be well-executed and they can't have everyone on guard at all times. <span>Haatyc or'arue jate'shya</span>. Another meeting will go forward in a week once everyone's had time to think up their demands. The week passes with no incident and once again they sweep the roofs before the second meeting. The third meeting is when things blow up in their faces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting Nield and Obi-Wan to argue for cover to be put up in the square where negotiations are happening have at least made it harder for a sniper to pick out a target. It isn't Mawat and his followers that show up, though. Halfway through the week's insults and complaining one of his newer recruits sprints into the negotiations and is rattling out a report before the arguments can die down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Jetiise, Mand'alor. Akaata'nyn r'olaro moru'tra</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opens a comm line to all his <span>ramikade</span> and orders them to get to shelter. It would be nice to think they're finally coming back for Obi-Wan, but he's learned not to be that optimistic about dealings with the Republic. They wouldn't have brought an entire <span>traat'aliit</span> if they are coming to play nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Ke tok'kad araniik</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Mand'alor</span>?" Obi-Wan is watching him carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A Jedi strike force landed at the port. If they're here to help, they've arrived a bit late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are they headed this way?" Obi-Wan asks, already getting up from the negotiating table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds like it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango nods. The <span>Jetiise</span> probably won't start attacking immediately if Obi-Wan is with them and hopefully that means they'll have time to talk it out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will you be able to intercept them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then they're out of the pavilion and headed toward the port. On the rooftops the <span>ramikade</span> are pulled back away from the edge where they'll be harder to hit. Despite slugthrowers being the most common weapons of Melida/Daan none of them are carrying one with enough shots to be useful against a Jedi strike force; if this turns into a fight they'll be at a grave disadvantage. As promised, they meet the <span>Jetiise</span> only a bit farther out than the patrol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the lead is an older <span>Jetii</span> with dark hair going gray and a neatly kept beard. At his shoulder is a teenager with a long <span>Jetii'ad</span> braid behind her ear and behind them another twenty <span>Jetiise</span>. He proved his age didn't make him any less sharp, though, when he took in Obi-Wan's own braid and <span>kad'au</span> and greeted him as Padawan Kenobi despite the missing layers replaced with improvised armor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Dooku. I was surprised to hear a strike team had arrived only after we were three weeks into peace talks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Some concerning reports have reached the Senate," the <span>Jetii</span> replies, looking at Jango instead of Obi-Wan. "The Jedi are tasked with ensuring all is well for a member system of the Republic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Republic hasn't cared about Melida/Daan for two centuries," Jango says. "They just don't want anyone to know <span>Mando'ade</span> did what they wouldn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He isn't sure if the nod that gets is concession or just an acknowledgement. Of the <span>Jetiise</span> the only one looking ready to start a fight is the <span>Jetii'ad</span> and for the moment that's enough. If he can trust this Dooku to keep her in line that's one less threat to worry about. But not taking his eyes off the <span>Jetiise</span> means he misses the sniper taking aim behind him. Obi-Wan shoves him to the side without warning only to crumple to the ground bleeding from a slug to the shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shooter on the roofs!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he's sure the <span>Jetiise</span> are looking at Obi-Wan's injury he's on the roofs himself. The shooter isn't Mawat himself, but they've got a whole team of <span>Jetiise</span> who can try their magic tricks to get a location out of the kid.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haatyc or'arue jate'shya = Short for Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol kih'arue nuhaatyc; a Mandalorian saying: better one big enemy you can see than many small ones you can't<br/>Akaata'nyn r'olaro moru'tra = [a] strike team arrived [at the] space port<br/>Traat'aliit = n., squad, team<br/>Ke tok'kad araniik = retreat [to the] cordon (imperative)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Searching the area is a bust.  The ad sitting pale surrounded by unhappy <span>Jetiise</span> is familiar, but Jango has only seen him around. He doesn't know who among the Young are Mawat's supporters at all. Cerasi or Nield would know something. His first choice would be to ask Obi-Wan—whose <span>Jetii</span> magic is more than up to the task of noticing when someone's up to trouble—but another <span>Jetii</span> just dug the slug out of his shoulder with someone else numbing the pain because they have no painkillers. The bacta patch stuck on the wound seems insufficient. There's <span>Jetii</span> magic talk going straight over his head that sounds like the one doing most of the hovering is healing the injury from inside out somehow. The old stories say <span>Jetiise</span> can shake off injuries that would kill another, maybe that's just their magic healing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Alor, ori'jorhaa ani</span>," he hears Mij say over the comms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Jate. Sur'ulu veeray</span>," his response is just as distant to his own ears. "<span>Ad'eta bal t'ad Jetiise, naru'ela. Obi-Wan shupur'yc</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The line clicks off. For a few seconds he just breathes, thinking calming thoughts of tracking down Tor Vizsla and putting a <span>bes'chek</span> in his spine. When he doesn't think he's going to shoot the <span>di'kut</span> who risked sending his people right back into war he approaches the tall <span>Jetii</span>, who is staring down his nose at the <span>di'kut</span> literally and figuratively. Jango warrants raised brows, but not the derision being directed elsewhere including at people he suspects are on Coruscant rather than Melida/Daan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mandalore Fett," the Dooku says, "reports were made to the Senate that Mandalorians on Melida/Daan were taking advantage of the civil war to kill Republic citizens for sport. This is clearly not the case, however due to the many layers of obfuscation this report went through it is unlikely I will be able to trace the origin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango nods slowly. "The only person among the <span>Haat'ade</span> who was informed of our destination is Montross. He has been under observation for treason, not that we've told him so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You talked to no one for the duration of your trip?" Dooku presses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The only stop we made was on Socorro. My <span>verde</span> speak in <span>Mando'a</span> amongst themselves even when they aren't using their comms, it's unlikely anyone said anything that could have traced us here. If the report didn't come from someone on Melida/Daan Montross is the only leak."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In that case, we have communication centers to audit once Padawan Kenobi is seen to." Dooku nods to him in a way that comes off as a shallow bow. Like most of his mannerisms it makes him look more like a Senator than a Jedi. "I'm sure you can see to your own affairs if my investigation leads that way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of the squad leaders jogs up to them at that point, only the slightest bit of tension visible to give away his discomfort. Iisa snaps a salute and rattles of his report. The leaders of all three factions are heading safely back to wherever they came from, each with a small guard trailing to ensure there are no ambushes along the way.  No other suspicious activity has been noticed—a fact suspicious all on its own. For as badly as this day could have gone, the one injury is a good turnout. Jango still wants to yell at the <span>di'kutla Jet'ika</span> who thinks he needs to take bullets for him. Even when it's made of durasteel, <span>beskar'gam</span> is more than capable of stopping bullets. Not like the patchwork mess fit together from loose bits of larger sets worn by the Young.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan is floated off the ground to the nearest and cleanest of the Young's bases. It's the same site where the weapons cache is kept, in fact. Dooku seems interested in the antique weaponry though he doesn't go poking around. Iisa joins the Young guarding the door while Jango heads inside to find Cerasi and Nield already waiting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened?" Cerasi asks, wasting no time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One of Mawat's minions took advantage of us being away from the patrol area to take a shot," Jango tells her. "<span>Di'kut</span> decided he had to take the shot even though I'm wearing armor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will he be alright?" she asks. Behind her Nield looks just as worried, if also a bit suspicious. Jango doesn't blame him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He'll be fine," one of the <span>Jetiise</span> answers. The one who did the healing, Jango thinks. "He is in a healing trance right now, it's nothing to be concerned with."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You pulled a slug out of his shoulder," Jango says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The <span>Jetii</span> frowns at him, eyes darting toward the Young. "There is no need to upset anyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They've seen worse," Jango says flatly. "Many of them have suffered worse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their discomfort fills the whole space until it feels like a physical thing. A sharp look from Dooku makes most of is dissipate, though. Pretending the Young haven't already seen the worst of their people just because they're children won't achieve anything but letting the Republic pretend they weren't looking the other way while their citizens died horribly. Jango isn't interested in playing along with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you tell me where someone might be able to send a message off-world?" Dooku asks. He pulls out a fancy holopad and projects a map of Melida/Daan. "It is best I start investigating before anyone has a chance to dispose of evidence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A silent conversation happens between Cerasi and Nield in body language and hand signs before Nield steps forward to point out the comm centers. There aren't many—after two hundred years many of them are destroyed or scavenged for pieces—but there's one not far away and four more in other cities. The most likely culprit is the comm center nearby, Nield informs them. If someone were going to send a message that there were <span>Mando'ade</span> on Melida/Daan they'd have to be someone who knows the <span>Haat'ade</span> are there and they did a good job of keeping a low profile with their arrival. Dooku confirms the locations one last time then shuts off the projection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My thanks. I will look into the local center now and worry about the others in the coming days."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't bother with anything else before taking off abruptly. With nothing else to do for the moment, Jango sits down by Obi-Wan to inspect the gaps in his armor. The <span>Jet'ika</span> will need a set that fits properly and best to get him into it before he starts believing silly things about not needing it. He can always use this as proof that even <span>Jetiise</span> can't dodge a slug.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alor, ori'jorhaa ani = Leader, the talks are over (jorhaa'ir = to talk, so in this case ori'jorhaa means specifically important meetings such as the peace talks)<br/>Jate. Sur'ulu veeray = Good. Keep an eye on [the] area. (i.e. monitor the situation)<br/>Ad'eta bal t'ad Jetiise, naru'ela. Obi-Wan shupur'yc = [There are] twenty two Jedi, non-hostile. Obi-Wan [is] injured.<br/>Bes'chek = n., a type of Mandalorian dagger similar to a stiletto without a crossguard<br/>Di'kut = n., lit. without kute/pants; idiot</p>
<p>Yay for making up Mandalorian words/culture/names!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dooku finds nothing at any of the comm centers to indicate a message was sent off-world since the one from Obi-Wan that brought the <span>Haat'ade</span> to Melida/Daan. The return message is there as well, though none of the files attached are cached in the backup data. It's not impossible someone improvised a booster or sliced the databases to delete records, but apparently there are no mysterious blank spaces left where data should be either. Jango isn't entirely clear on whether that's some sort of mystical <span>Jetii osik</span> or if Dooku's just a better slicer than he is. A week earlier and Jango would have assumed <span>Jetiise</span> didn't slice at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mawat and the rest of his group are also caught easily enough. They surrender once cornered, apparently Mawat thinks a bit more war might have let him come out on top as the next leader of Melida/Daan. How he thinks that would have happened after killing the people who made peace talks possible in the first place isn't clear, but Jango is pretty sure Mawat didn't bother to think that far ahead. Much as Mawat's actions reflect the worst of Melida/Daan's wartime impulses, Jango is more concerned with his own people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Korda 6 Jango has been watching Montross and he's far from the only one. Seeing as the <span>Jetiise</span> arriving on Melida/Daan like they did could easily have meant the deaths of Jango and those he trusted most that make this another attempt on the <span>alor</span> he swore himself to. Montross is careful enough there's unlikely to be anything incriminating to find when they make it back to <span>Manda'yaim</span>. Even then, reports from the <span>Haat'ade</span> in Keldabe say Galidraan still hasn't been worked out and that's suspicious enough. That contract has been in the works since before Jango returned wearing <span>haar troan</span>. Long enough he thinks the hold up is the governor <span>gana nur'sali tracy'uur</span> about whatever plot they're hatching after Jango's increased support. One way or another whatever Montross did next would give him away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile Dooku is busy putting together a full report on Melida/Daan from the time Obi-Wan arrived with Jinn until his own arrival. His face gets more and more pinched the more people he interrogates for answers. Someone is going to be in trouble when that report is read and Jango suspects that person is Jinn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the meantime the <span>Jetiise</span> are helping mediate the <span>ori'jorhaase</span> now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whether it's practice or magic the negotiations pick up and soon enough they're arguing about government structure and how to determine appointments. The <span>cuunyc</span> system seems much more efficient to him, but setting it up from scratch on a world recently out of a centuries-long war would be a daunting prospect. Not all challenges were combat-based, but certainly all those for military positions were. Melida/Daan looks to be going the way of a semi-democratic dictatorship like many members of the Republic. Shared leadership between the Melida and the Daan is to be enforced for at least as long as the war lasted. How they mean to make sure that happens without risking extremists isn't nailed down yet, but they really only need the basics and then there will be years more to fix the details. Short term stability is the most important part. Short term becomes long term if you keep holding it together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dooku's <span>jetii'ad</span> is Komari Vosa, Jango comes to learn. She's bloodthirsty for a <span>Jetii</span>. The others all disapprove with varying amounts of obviousness. After both he and Dooku make it very clear there are to be no serious injuries the <span>verde</span> set up a battle circle and Vosa joins them gleefully. In battle she's far from the serene, untouchable Jetii her <span>baji'buir</span> is, but she's not so out of control as the other <span>Jetiise</span> say. Maybe enjoying the mindless violence a bit too much, but directing that somewhere useful is a common exercise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dooku isn't officially a diplomat. Although he is good enough at the work to be given assignments for it, his usual work is for investigation both of old <span>Dar'jetii</span> sites and artifacts and more current happenings. Jinn—who left Obi-Wan in a warzone and is bad enough at report giving that the <span>Jetiise alor'e</span> had been of the impression Obi-Wan chose to leave the <span>Jetii'tsad</span> when he stayed on Melida/Daan—is also Dooku's student who took more after the diplomatic side of his <span>baji'buir</span> than the scholarly one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan is happy to spend hours asking increasingly arcane questions about anything from the ancient <span>Dar'jetii</span> to the history of the hyperlanes. Jango learned growing up that the hyperlanes were made by the Republic and that's why there are no beacons in <span>cuunyc</span> space, but apparently it's actually a cadet order of the <span>Jetiise</span> responsible for the beacons along with mapping unknown space. Vosa scoffs at them, but Jango finds himself fascinated when Obi-Wan's questions reveal more about the inner workings of the <span>Jetii'tsad</span>. A few of the <span>Jetiise</span> seem concerned with him learning so much about them, but it doesn't stop despite them. Occasionally they stumble across bits of <span>cuunyc</span> history unknown to the <span>Jetiise</span> instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was of the impression that an outsider could not become <span>Mand'alor</span>," Dooku says, pronouncing the title carefully to sound more like how the <span>Haat'ade</span> say it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango shrugs. "Not everyone agrees, since they never wore <span>haar troan</span>, but some histories call Revan <span>Mand'alor te Kotirii</span>. They defeated <span>Mand'alor te Ramikadyc'shya</span> in single combat with dozens of witnesses and claimed <span>haar Troan be Mand'alor</span> as their prize, then ordered the clans to separate. The <span>evaa'ramikade</span> listened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan leans closer. "By all accounts the Neo-Crusaders were extremists, why would they stand down because an enemy ordered it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The <span>evaa'ramikade</span> were traditionalists," Jango corrects. "They wanted a good fight and <span>Kotirii</span> gave them one. <span>Kyr'tsad</span> like to call themselves traditionalists, but no matter what other crimes the <span>evaa'ramikade</span> committed they never attacked <span>Mando'ade</span> like those <span>hut'uune</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thinking of traditions turns his thoughts to the <span>kom'rke</span> at their camp. They're durasteel instead of <span>beskar</span> and completely unpainted no matter the teasing about courting gestures. Jango has no idea how to give them to Obi-Wan. He'll have to do it soon with the end of the <span>ori'jorhaase</span> creeping closer and the end of their time on Melida/Daan with it.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gana nur'sali tracy'uur = lit. have [an] unpainted blaster, have an empty blaster; an equivalent phrase to saying someone has cold feet<br/>Baji'buir = n., teacher, in a master-apprentice way (I'm not sure who actually came up with this one, but I am borrowing it)<br/>Jetiise alor'e = n., Jedi leaders; the High Council<br/>Jetii'tsad = n., the Jedi Order<br/>Mand'alor te Kotirii = Mandalore the Defeater; a name ascribed to the Revanchist in some Mandalorian histories<br/>Evaa'ramikade = n., lit. new commandos; the Neo-Crusaders</p><p>Additional notes: in (my made up) Mandalorian culture a fresh clip in a blaster or slugthrower is called white, as in cin vhetin. An empty clip in contrast is said to be unpainted (nur'sali).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>A chance comes a few days later. Jango takes advantage of a rest day to find Obi-Wan and press the <span>kom'rke</span> into his hands. Some amount of the importance of a gift of armor has gotten through during their talks because Obi-Wan doesn't try to refuse them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jango?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Kom'rke</span> are the first part of a proper set of <span>beskar'gam</span> a <span>Mando'ade</span> earns. They aren't <span>beskar</span>, but—" He feels anxiety squirming in his gut as he tries to explain. "<span>Cuyi cabure</span>. You should paint them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Would you mind helping?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Tengaana manda</span> is very... are you sure?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to do it right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every <span>Mando'ad</span> keeps <span>sal'e</span> in their <span>besbe</span>, but he has to borrow from Mij to get a full selection of colors. The pots and small sponge brushes are laid out in a line between them. Jango points one at a time to each color, naming it in <span>Mando'a</span> and giving the meaning. Jango's own armor has a white base coat in honor of his adoption, layered with green panels and the red mythosaur on one <span>bes'marbur</span> and small accents of black. Mij's dramatic golden stripes are edged with thin, blue geometric patterns. Both Mij and Maanad redid their armor with a gray base coat after Korda 6. Maanad's pots of orange and purple finished the row.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After listening carefully to the meanings and uses of colors and patterns Obi-Wan sits back and looks at the paints with the distant eyes that means he's paying more attention to his <span>Jetii</span> magic than his surroundings. When he focuses again he reaches for the black which he carefully lays down as a base layer. The sponge brushes help the paint go on evenly so it dries faster even without the sealant that will be sprayed on top. On the right <span>kom'rk</span> the <span>Jetii aliik</span> goes on the back of his forearm in green, mixed with a bit of white to make it paler than Jango's own armor. On the backs of each hand he paints two chevrons: on in blue and one gold that cross the entirety of the small panels. Then he sets the paints down and holds the pieces up questioningly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lay them down on the canvass." Jango waves a hand toward the rough cloth he laid down under them as he stood. "I'll get the sealant to spray them down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sealant comes in a spray can so he sets the paints out of the way before showing Obi-Wan how to shake the can and spray down armor by demonstrating on one of the <span>kom'rke</span>. While Obi-Wan sprays the other and waits for it to dry Jango puts away the paints.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any armorer will have paints, but if there isn't an armorer around they can also be found in general stores. Make sure you get armor paints! They should be labeled as <span>manda sal'e</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And the spray."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Lek</span>," Jango says. "Paint stripper, too, if you want to get down to the metal to start over. Make sure you get one for durasteel and not <span>beskar</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the paint dry Jango picks up a <span>kom'rk</span> and fits it one Obi-Wan's arm, putting it on slowly enough to show how the catches come together. The <span>Jet'ika</span> fumbles a bit getting the other on one-handed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Practice that," he says. "And stay in touch. You still have more <span>beskar'gam</span> to earn."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will." Obi-Wan runs his fingers over the edges both metal and paint.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few days later the <span>Haat'ade</span> are on the way back to <span>Manda'yaim</span> while the <span>Jetiise</span> take over the remainder of the <span>ori'jorhaase</span>. The return trip feels half the length, though it takes just as long. Small messages wait for him every time Jaster's Legacy drops out of hyperspace. Aimless commentary, mostly. Occasionally questions about <span>cuunyc</span> history that he responds to as best he can during the short breaks between jumps. He isn't being teased aloud anymore, but Mij smiles at him when he checks his comm messages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon enough they'll all be distracted giving Montross enough charges to blow off his foot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango has been sending status updates back from Melida/Daan the entire time, so neither their return nor the three <span>adiike</span> who have joined them are surprises. Montross meets them at the <span>moru'tra</span> acting like he's been so rushed off his feet he barely has the time for them. The list of contracts says otherwise—most of the work taken on by the <span>Haat'ade</span> since he left has been sourced through someone beside him and Galidraan is only just entering the final stages of negotiation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is enough detail now to see the general shape of Montross' plan: the <span>Haat'ade</span> are hired to take care of insurgents and the Republic sends someone in to get rid of the <span>Mando'ade</span> killing their citizens. There has to be more to it than that. For all Montross seems to think he's the obvious choice for leadership if only Jango was out of the picture he's also the kind of <span>nijaat hut'uun</span> who likes to be thorough. The best way to find out for sure is to spring the trap. Most likely the Republic would send <span>Jetiise</span>, who know him now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking lead for Galidraan is expected of a major contract so long as he's available. It's the same reason Jaster went to Korda 6 personally even though it should have been an easy mission. This time he taps Montross to go with him, so the man can play his hand. Surrounded by <span>Haat'ade</span> he'll find it harder to keep his betrayal secret. Now that the <span>Haat'ade</span> are more loyal than ever his criticisms are meeting increasing scrutiny and soon enough he'll have no choice but to act outright. Not that Montross has ever been much good as subtlety.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group heading for Galidraan is about the same size as the one that joined him on Melida/Daan: three <span>traat'aliite</span> plus himself, Mij, Maanad, and Montross. Different squads got tapped this time, giving the <span>verde</span> some time off—especially those with new <span>ade</span> to look after. They are off before dawn again, the white sands still silver in the moonlight beneath them. Five and a half days until Galidraan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya manda</span>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>!" everyone echoes back over the comms.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuyi cabure = lit. [they] are protectors; they will protect you<br/>Tengaana manda = lit. displaying [the] soul; painting one's armor<br/>Sal'e = n., colors; in this case refers specifically to paints<br/>Besbe = n., kit<br/>Bes'marbur = n., pauldron<br/>Manda sal'e = n., soul colors; the paints used for armor<br/>Lek = yeah; short for elek, meaning yes<br/>Nijaat hut'uun = honorless coward<br/>Oya manda = an expression of Mandalorian solidarity</p>
<p>Additional notes: even though beskar translates into ""Mandalorian iron"" it is, in fact, a completely made up fantasy metal and not iron or an alloy.</p>
<p>Colors that aren't the standard often get their meanings from the mix of colors that go into them. As a result the paler green Obi-Wan uses is for a new duty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the troanyc brainrot right now despite trying to work on exiled order too.... ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are no problems so far, but I've already left <span>Manda'yaim</span> again. I'm taking different teams this time and we're going to Galidraan. Officially the governor is hiring us to capture insurgents and bring them to justice. You probably already know that Galidraan is a Republic planet and they could ask the <span>Jetiise</span> to come instead. We're fairly sure that once we get there the Senate's going to get another report of <span>Mando'ade</span> killing Republic citizens no matter what we do, so would you let Dooku know we're springing the trap? Montross might be working with <span>Kyr'tsad</span> so the report might end up being true this time even if they are <span>dar'manda</span>. I don't have Dooku's comm code or I'd just tell him myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things are going well otherwise. The <span>adiike</span> who came back with us were settling in when we left, which is part of the reason I pulled different teams. They all got plastoid helmets so they can get used to wearing them, but they won't start to earn <span>beskar'gam</span> for a couple more years. Are you wearing yours? Armor won't do you any good if you don't wear it. Don't get shot again. Maybe I'll get you proper <span>beskar kom'rke</span> and you can learn to deflect blaster bolts and <span>kad'ause</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Are you back at the <span>Jetii'yaim</span> yet? You'll have to send pictures, I've never been to <span>Coruscanta</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango Fett</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Mand'alor te Haat</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango sends the message from Phindar when they drop out of hyperspace. They'd be on the Salin Corridor for another four days before jumping to Galidraan from Columex. Despite being closer to <span>Manda'yaim</span> than Melida/Daan the hyperspace routes that direction meander through space to avoid the density of systems. Not like the Hapes Cluster or core worlds, but the farther the hyperlanes get from the galactic core the twistier their shapes. As a result the trip would be half the time despite being a third the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even knowing they are walking into a trap—and that there's a good chance Tor Vizsla will be there—this trip is much more relaxed than their last. For one thing they aren't going into a warzone, for another it won't be long before Montross won't be a problem anymore. Jango reads over everything they have on Galidraan before arriving, but otherwise they spend the trip on <span>cu'bikad</span> and other games.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Upon arrival Jango and Montross are immediately escorted to meet the governor. He's a fat, older man, nervous and sweaty even in the cool air of late evening. The contract itself is quick and easy—enough that the delay of half a year to work it out would be suspicious even if he didn't already know Montross is a traitor—and then they have the night before getting started in the morning. The governor tries to convince them to camp north of the city in the forest leading up to the mountain. Jango isn't interested in making himself so easily ambushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll stay on our ships at the port," he says. "You won't need to house us and we can be close enough to do our job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't take more than that, the governor is more nervous than a bark rat staring down a nexu. His eyes dart from Jango to Montross the entire time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that's all?" Jango drawls, pointedly closing the files on his datapad and sliding it into his sling pack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of— of course! Duna will escort you back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Duna is a plain woman. Dressed well-enough to be clear she works for someone important, but without much decoration. She leads them out of the governor's mansion and leaves them at the gate. From there it isn't far to the <span>moru'tra</span> where the others are relaxing around the <span>me'sene</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's late enough for there to be almost no one else around to stare at them, but early enough some of the businesses are still open. Jango sends everyone off to find food if they want it and information about the insurgency. He sent out the orders with the files from the governor during the meeting, so all they need is the go ahead. Everyone he's brought but Montross is aware they're just waiting for him to show his hand. They'll spend the night collecting rumors and in the morning Jango will start tracking their targets in the open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The insurgency is legitimate. According to his research they've been causing problems for a couple years now and recently they've been escalating. Given what Jango saw of the governor he isn't surprised the people would want a different leader. For an outer rim world they're surprisingly well off—it isn't usual for planetary rulers to live in mansions no matter what conditions their people survive in, but in this case the whole capital city is clean and fancy as some worlds in the core and inner rim. The rebels have been mostly expressing their displeasure by being physically in the way at government buildings and functions, though they recently escalated to vandalism. Still nothing that causes actual damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would be an easy mission if that was all it was—barely worth one team let alone three. So far as Montross is concerned the extra support is only because they can spare the <span>verde</span> now without putting too much pressure on the <span>Haat'ade</span> still in Keldabe. But they have reason to believe <span>Kyr'tsad</span> is on Galidraan. Tor Vizsla hasn't been seen for nearly a month despite House Vizsla telling people what he's supposedly up to on Concordia. They've been paying enough attention to know he isn't where they say he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango reheats some of the <span>tiingilar</span> they made on the jump between Columex and Galidraan for latemeal while waiting for Mij and Maanad to return. They'll probably finish it off themselves—he very much doubts the local cuisine is anything like they're used to—but there's a good chance they'll bring something back as well. Mij is creed-bound and wouldn't eat out in public.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one last message, he's asleep before most of the <span>verde</span> get back to the ships.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dar'manda = lit. no longer Mandalorian; used to describe one who has lost or given up their identity as a Mandalorian<br/>Tiingilar = n., a traditional Mandalorian stew, incredibly spicy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The first day is slow. Few people believe the governor would hire Mandalorians to take people alive so he ends up setting patrols through the capital. During the days everything is quiet, but at night they catch a few of the vandals and hand them over to local enforcement. Jango has to sit down with their commander and a copy of the contract signed by the governor before he will work with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After two weeks of this he gets a text comm from Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[2 Attachments]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've told Master Dooku what you said and he promised to mention it to the council. They've also ordered another knight to accompany us on our missions until they say otherwise. Apparently I have a brother padawan! His name is Feemor Stahl and he's almost twenty years older than I am. Usually he is a watchman for the Thand sector in the expansion region, but they called him back for this assignment. I'm glad to meet him, but I don't think he gets along with Master Qui-Gon very well. I wonder what happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Master Dooku said he wasn't supposed to tell me, but they did get a complaint from the governor of Galidraan yesterday about Mandalorians in the capital. They are sending a strike force because you mentioned Death Watch might be there, otherwise they should follow up on the contract he hired you with. Maybe the insurgents will get what they want after all with him inciting violence between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. Master Dooku will probably be the one to get that mission and I know Komari is very excited about that. She says Kay still owes her a proper fight once ze is completely healed, but since Kay won't be there she'll just challenge everyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Can you tell me more about the paints on armor? I saw a picture of an old mural in Keldabe and there was someone without paint on their armor at all. Converted Mandalorians usually get white, don't they? I'm sending a copy of the picture and one of the archives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jedi Padawan</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's good to know that the Jetiise aren't just taking him seriously, they're also sending someone he already knows. Wrangling Vosa into a battle circle will be easy enough, keeping her there will be harder. She's trained well enough she can hold her own in a fight, but <span>Kyr'tsad</span> takes advantage of the old <span>beskar</span> mines on Concordia and her <span>kad'ause</span> won't be the advantage she's used to. Apparently Dooku is a formidable fighter, but Jango hasn't seen the man in action. In the meantime they're stuck in a holding pattern, catching a few vandals every night and handing them over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span>Kyr'tsad</span> hasn't been spotted in the area yet. Jango writes out a report on the situation and asks Obi-Wan to forward it to Dooku for him. The area north of the city actually would have been a decent area to set camp if he didn't know Montross wanted them boxed in. The cliffs would protect their backs, but it also would have trapped them if they got overwhelmed. Against opponents that also have <span>sen'trase</span> or <span>Jetiise</span> who can jump two stories they'd have had no chance of escaping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting farther into the mountains where Vizsla is likely hiding can't be done quietly. The safest way up the mountain is flying and there's no way to do that without making too much noise. Once Dooku shows up he'll talk to the <span>Jetii</span> about it; it's two weeks from Coruscant, though, even on the Perlimian Trade Route the whole way, so it will be a while yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The people are starting to accept that they aren't there to kill anyone, governor's orders or not. Which mostly means they can be in public spaces during the daytime now without it causing too many problems. Myles is leading the day shift patrols and Maanad the night shift. Officially Montross is in charge of the evening shift. His <span>traat'aliit</span> is watching him as closely as the streets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another week on—another week closer to the <span>Jetiise</span> arriving—and the people are comfortable enough to tell them rumors about other <span>Mando'ade</span> on Galidraan. They came months ago and visited the governor and that wasn't the first time they came. When Jango shows them a picture of the shriek hawk <span>aliik</span> most of them say it looks familiar. One description sounds exactly like Tor Vizsla. Two years is far from long enough for Jango to forget the Vizsla's armor. The <span>hut'uun</span> is definitely hiding somewhere nearby to clean up any survivors after the <span>Jetiise</span> kill most of them. Unknown to him, that won't be happening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keeping Montross out of the loop isn't too difficult. He's so busy with his plotting he hasn't realized Jango is communicating with someone outside the <span>Haat'ade</span> or that everyone else has already confirmed the <span>Kyr'tsad</span> presence even if they have yet to track them back to their camp. The publicly available maps only mark the locations of the big cities. They'll have to wait until Dooku shows up to investigate if there is anyplace up the mountain that stands out. Until then there are a dozen or so vandals in holding and they've tracked the rest of the insurgents back to their meeting spot. By then there's only a couple more days until the <span>Jetiise</span> arrive, but they have a contract and they'll fulfill their end even if they know the governor intends to betray them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two days before the <span>Jetiise</span> are due to arrive they drop in on a gathering and drop them all with a gas grenade. Nice and clean and gives no one reason to complain. Jango even puts in a call to local enforcement to collect them instead of dragging them all unconscious through the streets. When they report to the governor he requests they stick around a bit longer to ensure they didn't miss anyone. It's a reasonable enough request that he wouldn't have thought anything of it if not for what he knew. Jango agrees to stay for up to another week, but no more unless there's an incident.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For once there are no new words in this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Montross' no good, very bad day is almost here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jango gets into the galley a couple days later to find Komari already there helping herself to the caff. She floats a mug over to him with one of Mij's metal straws sticking out of it and he grabs it, tucking the straw under the edge of his <span>buy'ce</span>. They don't keep <span>hetikleyc</span> caff premixed, but she's made it perfectly anyway. Considering she knows where everything is in the Legacy's kitchen Mij probably taught her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Dooku is going to talk to the governor," she says, apparently unconcerned with being left behind. Not that he's ever mistaken her for the diplomatic type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Kyr'tsad</span> isn't in the city. The governor tried to have us camp out north. Wouldn't have been a bad spot if we weren't expecting <span>Jetiise</span> and <span>Kyr'tsad</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Komari projects a map of Galidraan on her holopad, zoomed in on the area north of the capital. The map is more detailed than his own and it shows a small town higher up on the slopes. It would only house about a hundred people. Few enough they might not have talked to anyone who would have noticed if they disappeared. He puts his caff down carefully on the counter so he doesn't throw it across the room instead. After a few deep breaths he looks back up. Across the tiny kitchen Komari is watching him curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That village isn't on any of the maps I have so we haven't investigated it. It's the most likely place for Vizsla to be hiding."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And in basic that is...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Death Watch. Lead by Tor Vizsla, <span>alor be Aliit Vizsla</span>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She frowns at the map and zooms in a bit more. It's just detailed enough to have a vague impression of how many buildings are in the trees and a small field for livestock in the middle, big enough to land a few dropships. It's both remote and near enough to be an ideal staging ground for their usual tricks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And with a name like Death Watch..." she trails off and lets the implication hang between them. Jango nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's unlikely anyone there is still alive. Reports around the city say <span>Kyr'tsad</span> has been in and out of the area for nearly a year now and they last showed up a month before we got here. That might explain why no one mentioned those people going missing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Possibly. If it's old news someone who went looking might not have found anything if they were away, or they might have just been killed." Komari leaves the projection up as she sets the holopad on the counter. With one last drink she finishes her own caff and rinses the mug in the sink. "Kenobi forwarded your last report, but we only got it when we dropped out of hyperspace a couple hours ago. Master Dooku kept us out past the moon for a bit to read through it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango forces himself to finish his own caff. Well-off or not, Galidraan doesn't have long-range sensors to known who is in their airspace if they can't see them. It explains a bit how <span>Kyr'tsad</span> could take over a small town without being caught.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll have to investigate the missing people and how much the governor knows about the situation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's been... nervous every time I saw him. Not sure if he's just a coward in general or he knows something more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Komari hums, non-committal. Any dishonesty on the governor and Dooku will pick it up with his magic tricks—he'll be looking for it due to their suspicions—so Jango just shakes his head in a Mandalorian shrug. Montross tends to stay up until dawn after his patrols so Dooku will be back well before he wakes and that gives them several hours to plan. Past the need to scout the mountain town—a job better suited to the <span>Jetiise</span> in this case—Jango will also have to take Dooku to talk to the enforcement commander, who no doubt will have more to say to a <span>Jetii</span> than a <span>Mando'ad</span>. Having the reputation of the <span>Jetiise</span> wielded in his favor isn't something he ever considered. Until very recently just talking to a <span>Jetii</span> without it coming to blows sounded unlikely. While he doesn't object, it's still a novelty he has to remember to take into consideration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sonic turns on and Jango shuffles Komari out of the kitchen toward the hold so Mij can eat breakfast when they make it to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unsurprisingly Dooku's meeting with the governor isn't long. He makes it back just in time for the handoff between night and day shift patrols and joins them for a quick planning session.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now that you're here it's going to be obvious their plan isn't working out how they want," Jango tells him. "For the next handoff I'll tell him you're investigating in town before starting a fight at the port and he should do something useful like finding if the insurgents have another meeting spot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure you will be able to handle the ambush he'll lead you into?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure, just don't take too long to get there. It probably won't happen for another day." He shrugs. "Vizsla will want a chance to plan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>!" both patrols chorus before going their separate ways. Jango salutes them and turns to face the <span>Jetiise</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's a town on your map that isn't on ours. I figure we should ask around when's the last time anyone heard from them while I'm introducing you to a few people."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You believe Death Watch may have killed them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a very convenient staging site—provided there's no one around to complain about them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You haven't been up there to scout?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Jango slashes a hand through the air. "I suspected they were hiding in the mountains because the governor wanted us camping outside the city in that direction, but we can't get up the cliffs without giving ourselves away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then we shall have to take a look today. Now, you said something about introductions."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hetikleyc = adj. spicy<br/>alor be Aliit Vizsla = leader of Clan Vizsla</p><p>Hetikleyc caff is the creation of Atelier-dayz and is imagined as being much like Moroccan spiced coffee + cayenne pepper to make it spicy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Naturally Montross' first reaction about being on the same planet as <span>Jetiise</span> is to complain about it. Jango rolls his eyes inside his <span>buy'ce</span>. He isn't sure how the <span>hut'uun</span> expected to be away when the <span>Jetiise</span> showed up—admittedly Montross is insubordinate enough he might have not been surprised if he just disappeared for a day or two. Blatant insubordination may be how he covers his communications with <span>Kyr'tsad</span>. Everyone expects it of him, after all. Jango wonders how many times Montross committed treason when he said he was finding clients; all of them or something less? By the end of his shift Montross has supposed rumors of another meet up for the insurgency the next evening in the warehousing district at the edge of the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The port is also on the outskirts, but nearly on the other side of the city. If they wanted to keep an eye on the area tonight and tomorrow they'd risk leaving someone without backup if <span>Kyr'tsad</span> jumped them and it's also possible they won't be sneaking in because they've already taken over one of the warehouses for their own use. They've been on Galidraan long enough. It's Dooku who warns the commander about the impending fight as Jango doesn't want to change his schedule and give the game away when they're so close. Vizsla is slippery—if he knows he's lost before they get him, he'll abandon the ruse to save himself. On top of that the <span>Jetiise</span> returning from scouting the mountain have reported that while <span>Kyr'tsad</span> hasn't brought numbers with them they do have a few of their infamous modified gunships. Jango doesn't want to risk those coming into play.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If your people can disable those ships it'll solve most of our problems," he tells Dooku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is well within our capabilities. Once we have apprehended those waiting in the mountains we will return to aid you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They shouldn't need the assistance, but he nods in acceptance anyway. Though their contract comes with reduced docking fees they've been paying them for three weeks now. Better they solve the issue quickly if only for their credit balance. Jango turned to his own people to give them their orders for the hand off meeting between morning and day shifts. The <span>verde</span> assigned to Montross' night shift patrols would miss the briefing, but they could handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be going out with the night shift to hit the location Montross is leading us to. The rest of you get as much sleep as you can before this because you'll be my backup when I walk into the ambush. Wait until Vizsla takes the bait, once he has we'll take them all down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And we'll give Montross a chance to build his own pyre," Liv says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Oya</span>!" they echo back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that their meeting is over and everyone drifts away to patrol or whatever they want to do with their off shifts. Komari leans on his shoulder with a smile he distrusts immediately. When he leans away she smiles bigger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Heard from Obi-Wan lately?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not for a few days. I haven't had a chance to respond to the last one yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hums, but doesn't say anything else. Just stays there staring at him less than a handspan from his face. After a short eternity she steps back and heads for the <span>verde</span> chatting nearby. Hopefully if she starts a battle circle someone will have the sense not to hold it in the middle of the port, even if it's too early to be busy. When he stops watching her he sees that Dooku is watching him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dooku shakes his head. "Nothing to be concerned about."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He drifts off toward his own ship to do whatever he does in the mornings. Jango tilts his head after him before heading back to Jaster's Legacy to get some privacy. He sits down in the kitchen and pulls out his comm to compose a return message to the last one from Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything is going well here. Tonight we're going to finish up the contract and then we'll finally be able to leave Galidraan. I don't know if the governor really thinks he's fooling us by demanding we stay to ensure there are no insurgents we missed, but we're still within the terms of the contract for another week so we'll stay that long at least. Dooku arrived a couple days ago like you said. He'll probably come with us to talk to the governor next time we have a meeting to make sure everything works out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The figure in that painting you sent is Kyrii. They're the god of death who leads the dead patrol and they always appear in armor with the paint of someone recently deceased. It looks different to everyone who sees them so they are usually drawn in unpainted <span>beskar'gam</span>. There are a few exceptions, but I don't know much else about them. If you want to know more I can find something when I get back to Keldabe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Painting on armor is personal. The colors and symbols have meanings, but sometimes people use them to show allegiances or rank instead or just because they like them. You can't just steal someone's <span>aliik</span>, but otherwise everyone does it different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is there anything interesting happening on Coruscant right now? Komari says you're still there, when she isn't busy in the battle circle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango Fett</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mand'alor te Haat</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rereads the message from Obi-Wan quickly to make sure he didn't miss any questions before sending it. Just in case communications are being monitored there is no mention of <span>Kyr'tsad</span> or the ambush Jango is walking into in ten hours. Once he's satisfied Jango sends it and heads back outside to make sure whatever battle circle forms around Komari doesn't get out of hand.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kyrii is an OC (insofar as a mythological figure would be a character in the story, I doubt they'll be an actual person in this AU). Here are the notes I have about them:</p><p>lit. person who is death; a Mandalorian god of death. It's unclear if this is their name or merely a title or euphemism and their true name is forgotten. Kyrii is said to wear the paint of the dead and in iconography is the only being depicted as wearing completely unpainted armor, especially distinguished from new converts in white. They are said to console the living: if you have a dream of a being of indeterminate race/gender with their armor painted like someone recently deceased it's Kyrii. Occasionally called Al'verde Kyrii or simply Haar Al'verde, they lead the patrol on which Mando'ade who are marching away follow.</p><p>Also, as a note, as I get further into the story I may forget to update tags at the same time I post a new chapter since they have to be done separately. If there is something I haven't tagged that you think really should be warned for feel free to mention it in a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the next shift change approaches Jango catches Montross' team being pulled aside in ones and twos and filled in on the plan. Finally the next shift change happens. There are a couple more hours of light before it will be time for Jango to head out with his team and spring the trap. He spends the time trying to sleep. It won't do him any good to be tired when he walks into an ambush, but this'll be the first time he does it on purpose and it's making him jittery.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Stars</em>, Jango's sixteen. Tor Vizsla is twice his age and he's owned the darksaber long enough now he might know how to use it. But if Jango isn't the one to put him down <span>Kyr'tsad</span> will never stop fighting. He'll need to take every advantage he can get just to survive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets rest in short intervals throughout the day until Montross takes his squad out for a patrol—and as backup for Jango if he needs it, with part of that being neutralizing Montross if necessary—and he gives them another hour to spread out and pick out positions before signaling his own team. The <span>Jetiise</span> are already on the mountain, ready to do their own part. They spread out well before reaching the warehouse. <span>Kyr'tsad</span> will be able to see them in infrared same as they can see <span>Kyr'tsad</span> and undoubtedly someone will be looking so they have warning when the <span>Haat'ade</span> spring the trap. Normally he has no problem with an ambush except Vizsla will go for an ambush in an honor match and the rest of House Vizsla will follow him because it benefits them. Just knowing <span>Kyr'tsad</span> will have sentries leaves a sour taste in his mouth even if he won't condemn even them for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This might be something that passes for an honor match brewing, but he'll ambush the <span>hut'uune</span> right back rather than announce himself first. Fortunately some of the more zealous members of <span>Kyr'tsad</span> aren't Vizslas at all, but the kind of rabid traditionalists who would sooner destroy <span>Manda'yaim</span> from within before evolving. He doesn't much care to win them to his banners, but they'll stand down for a challenge and won't keep fighting him if he does pull off a miraculous victory. One way or another they won't be a problem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He puts a vibroshiv through the underside of one of the sentries' chin, angled toward their brain. They drop without raising an alarm that he notices and the others he can see are dealt with by his <span>ramikade</span>. When he gets up to the door there's an armored Togruta waiting wearing Clan Vizsla's colors like all of Kyr'tsad and no <span>aliike</span>, staring at <span>Haar Troan</span>. They step aside as he approaches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<span>Mand'alor</span>," they greet him. "<span>Aliit'alor</span> Vizsla is waiting for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's about time this challenge stopped waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't stop Mij or Bek from following him inside when they step up behind him. Maanad is somewhere circling around the other side of the warehouse. Their comms are silent right now although Jango is on a live channel. They make it through the narrow entrance hallway to the cavernous empty storage racks and find Tor Vizsla standing in a circle of <span>Kyr'tsad ramikade</span>. Like the <span>ramikad</span> at the door none of them wear <span>aliike</span> to identify them beyond the blue and grey of Clan Vizsla, not even the <span>jai'galar</span>. Interestingly, the way they are surrounding Vizsla seems to be more to keep him in than to guard him. Even standing still it's obvious Vizsla is tense. Apparently he's accidentally surrounded himself with traditionalists who demand he faces the <span>Mand'alor</span> in combat and win before claiming the title any further for his own use. <span>Haar Troan</span> supersedes the <span>dha'kad</span>, after all. It doesn't guarantee him victory against a more experienced opponent, but at least Vizsla will find it much harder to use his usual dirty tactics.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vizsla. This has been a long time in the making."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll finish you like I finished the last pretender, Fett," he snarls back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango has to clamp down on his outrage before he lets it control him; he won't win this fight if he lets his feelings do the thinking instead of his brain. Mij and Bek hang back as Jango steps into the circle, a few more <span>Haat'ade</span> melt out of the shadows to join them until he and Vizsla are trapped in the middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Similar to the blue and grey of <span>Kyr'tsad</span>, all of the <span>Haat'ade</span> use black as their base layers. Black <span>kute</span>, usually black down as the main color of their <span>beskar</span> as well. It makes them harder to see in the shadows, especially with the matte paint many of them favor. Jango has the gold diamond around his <span>beskar kar'ta</span> that Jaster used to wear as <span>Mand'alor be Haat'ade</span> and red painted around his visor. The Fett <span>aliik</span> is on one <span>bes'marbur</span> and the mythosaur on the other, both in more black. In comparison Vizsla's armor is plain enough he might have thought him little more than another foot soldier if he didn't know otherwise. No doubt this was another thing he used to trick people into letting their guard down around him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango doesn't wait for Vizsla to prepare, just tucks his vibroshiv away and launches himself across the circle. Sparring matches with the <span>Jetiise</span> has taught him that the best way to combat someone trained with a <span>kad'au</span> is to dispense with weapons entirely. Vizsla might not have the same speed and near-prescient awareness, but once he gets close enough it becomes a useless weapon. The difference is that Vizsla wears <span>beskar'gam</span>. It's the lighter style that's heavily favored since mining on Concordia became almost lethally dangerous and much of the extant <span>beskar</span> stores are now part of <span>Manda'yaim's</span> biodomes, with many of the vital points protected by very expensive armorweave instead of <span>beskar</span> mail and plates. Jango's is similar, but since gaining <span>Haar Troan</span> he also has a thin layer of <span>beskar</span> chainmail covered by another layer of armorweave disguising it. It gives Vizsla few weak spots he can stick the <span>dha'kad</span> in without being stopped by <span>beskar</span>. It's more <span>beskar</span> than most can afford to put on one set of <span>beskar'gam</span>, especially for a <span>verd</span> who isn't fully grown yet. It's a good chunk of the <span>beskar</span> left to Clan Fett after <span>Kyr'tsad</span> plundered whatever they could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vizsla dodges to the side and tries for his ribs, only for the plasma blade to spark and skid against the fine chainmail even as it burns right through the armorweave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango takes advantage of his <span>beskar</span> to deflect the hits rather than wasting his strength blocking or trying to be fast enough to dodge. As Vizsla starts to get frustrated Jango can also see his swings starting to slow—likely he's yet to come up against an opponent he has to wield the <span>dha'kad</span> against for long once he starts using it. That's good because he's running out of stamina himself. If not for the extra layer of <span>beskar</span> lining his armorweave he'd have already lost. The next time he throws off a blow Vizsla stumbles and Jango catches him between the ribs with a quickly-drawn vibroshiv. It's not a lethal injury—if Vizsla wins the fight and gets medical aid—but Jango definitely got a lung and soon he can hear the rattle of liquid building up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vizsla swears. He's wearing his buy'ce, but undoubtedly he's wild-eyed beneath it by now.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jai'galar = n., shriekhawk, a predatory bird native to Mandalore. The shriekhawk symbol is the sigil of Clan Vizsla in times of war and is worn by members of Death Watch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>